Mega Man Otherworldly Adventures
by 89animegirl
Summary: In a world separate of the Mega man games, Zero and Rock are partners trying to rid the world of the nefarious Dr. Albert Wily. This time, Dr. Wily had stolen a mysterious gem from the Museum, but his intentions with the gem are cloudy to say the least. In a heart-pounding spin on the games, read to find out the exciting new allies they make, as well as enemies...( Bad summary)
1. The Beginning

**This is a world separate of the Mega man games, anything seen here may or may not resemble the show, games, or comics. In this world, a young Mega man ( about age 14) and a slightly older Zero (about age 16) both work together to face up to the challenges and trials presented to them by the notorious Dr. Albert Wily. With this dynamic duo on patrol, Wily should stand no chance; however, his strategy is matched by his intellect, and the two have a tough time trying to bring down his reign for good. In this saga, they both are hard-pressed to find that the aging scientist's ambitious scheme may actually lead him to fame... and to victory against our beloved protagonists... **

Wily is attempting to escape Mega man by hopping onto a hyper-futuristic helicopter bike he had created in his lab. The device seems overly complicated for a simple getaway vehicle, but Mega man thinks nothing of it. Followed by Mega man is Zero, and he is trying to stop Wily too. What did Wily do you might ask? He stole a priceless gem from the new exhibit at the national museum, the Mysterious Dentri Beryl.

"Stop Wily!" Mega man yelled. "Turn yourself in now and return the gem you stole!"

Wily laughs maniacally and quickly glances back at his two armor-clad pursuers; he steps on the gas petal and speeds off full tilt, Mega man and Zero are still pursuing close behind.

"You idiot, you know he's not going to turn himself in." Zero said to Mega man.

"They never do!" said Mega man, "But one can at least try!

Mega man laughed as Zero rolls his eyes and grabs Mega man's hand. Wily turns into heavy traffic and a huge clamor of horns and honks begs for Zero to let go of Mega man's hand as they dodge out-of control cars and obstacles set by Wily; Their valiance kicks in, and without a second to lose, they quickly begin rushing to save people from burning cars.

"Help the ones on the left! I'll go for the right!" yelled Mega man.

"Sure thing!" said Zero.

Cars are flying and bashing into our two protagonists as Wily's drones flip over new obstacles. Mega man had realized the issue and shot two blasts at the robots, destroying them instantaneously. Zero stopped a truck about to hit a mother and her baby; Mega man helped the trucker out of his truck. Zero uses his Z- saber to slice through a burning car to save a pockmarked teen. Mega man uses a buster to stop a piece of building from collapsing onto a 9 year old girl. After a few more close rescues, the situation was safe to be considered under control and they continued pursuing after Wily.

"Thank You!" shouted the mother. The two heard the crowd cheer as they start to gain on Wily. This fills Rock with happiness, much to Zero's annoyance.

"Hey Zero, look! We're kind of like heroes!" Mega man says.

"Yeah," started Zero, but we'll be less of heroes if we don't retrieve that gem from Wily." Zero grabs Mega man's hand and goes over what he is going to do.

"I'm going to throw you and you are going to tackle Wily off the bike. But don't hurt the gem no matter what, you got me?" said Zero. Mega man nods and as planned, he is hurled at Wily at an astonishing speed. Wily, wielding a weird gun-like device; looks back at him and smiles maliciously. Mega man closes the distance between the two and yells to him.

"It's over Wily!" Mega man said, however, Wily has a wicked trick up his sleeve.

"You think it's over? Ho Ho Ho my boy, the fun has only just begun!" said Wily as he lifts the device up to the front of his bike. On closer inspection, Mega man realizes that the device is holding the gem. The bike starts emulating a weird glow and Mega man grabs onto Wily, but was not hurled off the bike as planned! Zero, from close behind the two, watches in a controlled horror.

"Rock!" he yelled, "Get outta there, now!"

Mega man wasn't listening, and continues to try and pry the device from Wily's hands to retrieve the gem. Wily fights back though, and all of a sudden, a sphere of energy shot out from the front of the Dentri Beryl, opening an odd looking portal in front of the bike. This did not sway Mega man however, as he continues to try to retrieve the gem.

"Surrender now Wily!" yelled Mega man. "It's over!"

"Too late now my boy, it's all over for you!" Wily yells as they are both sucked inside of the portal.

"Rock!" yells Zero. He went up to the portal and looked inside. All he saw was swirling back and purple sparkles. Something was weird about those shining gleams of light that make Zero reluctant, but nevertheless, his heroism would not allow Mega man to go in alone, with a few final mutters, Zero makes his decision.

"Don't make me regret this Mega man…" he said to himself as he hurled his weight into the portal.

Mega man and Wily are both falling down the portal, with the purple swirls spinning faster with each passing second. Images of seemingly imaginary places flash by in fractions of a second, and their bodies are slowly beginning to emulate a mysteriously draining glow. Mega man continues to duel with Wily, seemingly impartial to the changing environment. Wily only hangs onto the device and smiles ferociously into his face.

"Give it up Wily!" Mega man yelled.

"HA HA HA! You have much bigger things to worry about than a stupid gem you insufferable upstart! "Wily cackles. "Look around you! The gem's mysterious power is transporting us into another dimension! HAHAHAHA!"

And indeed, Mega man looked around, he saw the swirling images encircling them and slowly, all of their atoms started to come apart as they were hurled into one of the other dimensions. Mega man watched in horror and slowly, his grasp on the device was starting to ease. Slowly, fragments of him were being scattered throughout the dark space and Mega man grasped onto Wily's shoulders, shaking him aggresively.

"You madman! What have you done?" yelled the panicking droid.

Wily didn't answer his question; instead he tucked his legs under Mega man and hurled him off his shoulders into the abyss of the portal. He was gaudily laughing his cold-hearted cackle and Mega man screamed as he plummeted into the void below.

"AHHHHH!"


	2. Falling Rock

**What is the true extent of the power of the mysterious Dentri Beryl? Will Mega man make it through okay? Zero? As the plot continues, answers reveal themselves in this installment of: Mega Man Otherworldly Adventures!**

Mega man was panicking in midair as his the environment changed slowly. The dark-purple and black backgrounds were slowly separating from each other as blocks of a various form of unknown matter. Mega man's molecules were forming back together and he began to see clouds. The picture-like images floating in the abyss arrange themselves to form an actual world; he begins to see a horizon-line and some cities. The brilliance of the cities' lights illuminated the violet night sky, but Mega man had no time to admire them. The intense air currents batter his exterior as the ground was inching closer, He was plummeting into a nosedive onto the surface of the unknown world. Wanting to get upright, he shot a buster at the ground, but unfortunately, he ended up spinning around furiously. He tucked his legs up under his arms and hit the ground hard. Grass and dirt flew up all around him as his limbs unintentionally released themselves from under his legs and was now toppling head over heels at a dangerous speed. Slowly he gained control and rammed his two legs into the dirt; he rapidly came to a stop and prostrated onto his back.

"pant* pant*pant* Well, that could have gone better.* pant*pant*pant*"

Mega man stares up at the beautiful night sky and the illustrious stars. He is taken in by their magnificence as he tries to regain a sense of control. He slowly starts to get up but is stopped suddenly, when all of his limbs locked in place. No, not lock in place, start electrocuting. In some form of Robotic-seizure, Mega man is unable to move at the will of his twitching limbs. He tries to think clearly, but is overcome by some otherworldly force, that renders him useless. He wants to lift his communicator to call for Zero, but even if he could bring himself to raise his arm, his speech patterns were horribly impaired by the glitch in his system. Slowly, a figure approached him, and Mega man was unsure of who it was, he prayed with his entire soul that it was somebody coming to help him.

His prayers were shattered however, when the figure revealed himself to be none other than the maniacal madman Dr. Albert Wily!

"Wily! S-s-stand back-k-k! He yelled hopelessly.

"So I see that his radio towers have disrupted your functions, Mega man. Well, isn't the universe just making this a little too easy? Wily says with buckets of self-praise.

Mega man struggles to speak, but it is a strenuous task due to his temporary impairment. "I'm-m-m warn-n-n-ning you Wily; Z-Z-Zero w-w-will come t-t-t-o..."

"Well, how is he going to find you when I take out your communicator?" Wily said.

"And h-h-how do you think-k-k-k you are going t-t-t-o..."

"It's going to be easy with you, as it stands; you're just a broken robot with a major g-g-g-litch! You can't stop me Mega man; I already have a plan in motion. In my lab, I broke into a rift between space and time, allying myself with a figure in this dimension; he will become rich and I will become famous, and you, my boy, will be _gone_.

Mega man listened to this in horror, all the while trying to move his limbs that have seized to function. Wily went in to grab him and with his final strength, tried calling out for Zero.

" Z-Z-Ze-e-e-ro-o! H-Help!" Mega man screamed as Wily, looking as smug as ever, deactivated Mega man.

"Zero won't be able to save you from this one boy." Wily said as he started the bike and drove off down the highway.


	3. The Upper Hand

**Where has Wily taken ****Mega man****? More importantly, will Zero be able to come to our robotic blue hero's rescue? What foes will they face? Allies? Answers to come in this exciting installment of ****_Mega Man and the Otherworldly adventures!_**

Rock wakes up in an abandoned looking factory. He is not Mega man right now though; he has converted back into his normal form. He finds that mice have climbed all over his body and when he gets up, they all scatter like cockroaches. Rock is not happy about the entire situation, but is glad that he is still technically alive and able to move. He looks around and gets the chills from the ambiance of the whole place.

"Where am I...?" Rock said woozily. Suddenly, he is startled out of his daze out of the mere concern for his partner, Zero.

"Ah! Zero!" He looks down to contact Zero via his communicator only to find that is has been removed. Filled with dread, Rock could only bring himself to utter a few sullen words.

"Oh, Right." said Rock.

Rock notices a door at the end of the room; seconds after noticing it, it flung open. Rock, terribly startled, falls back into a pile of dilapidated boxes. The man in the doorway is a very round, crude-looking man. He shows clear signs about not caring about first impressions. He has a large black mustache and a graying goatee. He wears a crisp blue T-shirt that completely contrasts with his dirty Khaki shorts. On his feet, he wears socks with a pair of grey sandals and a nametag that is hardly visible under his double-chin. However, Rock's super vision allows him to see that the name tag said Mr. Faulder. He bounds into the room with heavy and unbalanced steps, almost as if the simple task of walking is a cumbersome and tedious chore. Rock, not wanting this man to watch him down, got up and immediately ordered that the man state his business.

"Who are you?" Rock said. "Where am I and how do I get out of here?"

As a response, the man laughs. Not a kindhearted laugh, the malevolent guffaw that he had heard passing through Wily's lips time and time again. He was so much like Wily, yet his physical appearance resembled nothing of him.

"Hello there boy, lost aren't we? Or are you an orphan?" Mr. Faulder said with a smile, and empty black eyes.

"I'm not an orphan!" Rock said proudly. "My dad is Dr. Light; and my brother and sister are Blues and Roll, my name is Rock, aka, Mega man. I am a highly specialized combat machine, now tell me, _where am I?_" Rock was growing impatient, but he is not appearing to scare Mr. Faulder at all. In fact, Mr. Faulder seems increasingly amused by Rock's ranting; the despicable man just smiles and talks condescendingly toward Rock with a falsified friendly voice.

"Rock you say… well that's not a very common name at all; and my boy, robots cannot have _human_ parents, they are _machines._ And though you may believe that you're a "special" machine, you are still just that. A machine. And machines are meant to serve, that's why we invented them." Mr. Faulder was very confident in his power, not knowing exactly who he was up against… unless, he did.

In a fit of rage, Rock rushes toward Mr. Faulder with his arms raised, wanting to knock him out for saying something like that. He yells at the top of his lungs:

"That's a LIE!" Rock slams his hand down, aiming for the top of Faulder's head, but in a totally unexpected turn of events, Faulder catches Rock's arm and lifts him above the ground by it.

"What's going on?" Rock thought. "My powers! They're gone!" Rock flails his legs around, desperately trying to free himself from Faulder's grasp; Faulder bring his face close to Rock's and instinctively, Rock head butts him and aims for the door. Faulder pulls out a remote control from his pocket and pushes a big blue button on the left side. The door instantaneously became blocked by a field of electric sparks and Rock is forced to try and find another way out. Before he can however, he is blindsided by a blow to his back. Rock tumbles over and falls to the floor, wondering what it was, but not for long.

"What was that…?" Rock started, but he was blindsided by another energy blast, it was only then when he realized what was attacking him, and he could not bring himself to believe it.

"I know that blast anywhere, and I came from MY buster!" Rock shouted. Deciding he had taken enough blows, he began activating his Mega man transformation. He glowed intensely but in a matter of seconds, the glow faded. Rock was left unchanged. Horrified, Rock had come to a terrible, world–shattering conclusion… Wily had taken away his Mega man abilities!

Millions of thoughts rushed through his head in those short few moments, but his concentration is interrupted by the vicious laughter of Mr. Faulder.

"My new security system…" Faulder started, "I had help installing it by your friend Dr. Wily. I'm sure you are familiar with the name. I am also positive that you are familiar with the technology."

"Those buster blasts!" Rock yelled accusingly. "They came from my parts! "

That was when Rock realized that he was the man Wily explained before in the field, that is, before Wily deactivated him. Mr. Faulder laughs wildly; yet Rock is not scared, but is made uncomfortable by this disgusting man. Faulder walks toward Rock, and manages to get as close as not even two feet from him.

"You are quite the feisty one, just as Wily explained. But know this boy, now that is all you are, because now you don't have any of your heavy weaponry to back it up. Now, you're about as powerful as the girls under my care… And that is exactly where you are going, to the factory floor with them." Faulder said.

"What?" Rock said. However, his mind was on another thought entirely. How can this evil, _disgusting _man be allowed to watch over anyone, especially young girls? What did he say they were on? A factory floor? Why would the girls be at a factory? What's going to happen to me?

Rock was somewhat fearful, but refused to show it. Suddenly, Faulder grabs his arm and starts leading him out of the door; Rock, kicking, cursing, and thrashing, tries to resist, but all to no avail. Powerless and weak, he could not resist being pushed by the bulk of the unfit man. Faulder lifts him up and chucks him through the doorway. Rock lands on his feet and quickly scans the room; at least Wily couldn't take out _all_ of his powers. His eyes flash green and his brain conducted a thousand searches at a time, checking databases, local computer systems, and patching into anything he could. In a matter of seconds, he deducted that he was in a hall, but there was something very peculiar about it. The entire building was lined with a strange grid program, lining all the wires, machines, and even the walls, ceilings, and floor tiles. The system allows any electrical system in the vicinity to be shut down via remote control, and it will send an electrical surge to any unknown and unauthorized machinery, planes, cars, and Rock. The program was confirmed illegal by the U.S government, it would tell him something about the man he was up against, but he did not know exactly what that meant.

"What's a U.S?" Rock asks, oblivious.

"United States, you idiot." Faulder said.

"Hey, only Zero can call me an idiot!" Rock said, but after analyzing his words, he tries to backtrack. "Uh… That came out wrong." Now, changing the subject… "Hey, and you shouldn't hook up illegal software."

In response, Faulder said: "Did you do one of your scans? Well, Wily told me you might do that, but I figured that it would allow you to see that you were heavily outmatched. So if I were you, I wouldn't even try any funny stuff."

_He was right, I couldn't' do anything, even if I could bring myself to seriously harm a human, without my powers, I'm just my dad's little helper again._ Rock thought hopelessly. As_ we walk down the hall, the thoughts rush into my head, what am I going to do? And one question is still left unanswered…_

_**Why did Wily even keep me functional to begin with?**_


	4. Sparks Fly!

**What does the nefarious new duo of Mr. Faulder and Wily have in store for our young hero? Will Zero come to his rescue, or will he be too late? Who are these girls that Mr. Faulder speaks about, and are they also robots? Find out the answers in this addition of Mega Man and the Otherworldly Adventures, Sparks Fly!**

Rock walks down a stairway, accompanied by Mr. Faulder. He felt a clanking inside of his body, but decided to ignore it, to prevent himself from panicking. Trying to escape now would be suicide, so Rock had decided think things through and descend the stairs on his own. The thought of that blob grabbing him, being able to force him down the ladder, made him sick.

Rock stops at a door and moves himself out of the way so that Mr. Faulder can open it. He steps back and opens up his hands. Making both of his arms straight, he pointed toward the door and bowed over mockingly. If he can't attack him physically, he was going to mess with him mentally.

"Ladies first" Rock said with a self-satisfied grin. Faulder looked down at him angrily, but that only added to Rocks feelings of self-pride.

"Smartass." Faulder said, shaking his head.

"Thank you." Rock had responded proudly. In two seconds, Faulder had the door open and grabbed Rock by his hair. Faulder pulled him through the door and pushed him over; the factory floor was dank, dark, and smelled of a combination of sweat and oil. Rock landed on his back and regrettably, he uttered a quite audible "OW!" that prompted a snicker of sadistic pleasure from Faulder. Faulder closed and locked the door, leaving Rock alone on the inside of the factory.

Only, he was not alone.

In the darkness, shrouded by the deafening sound of machines and industrial noise, he heard whispers. Using his advanced vision, he saw the girls that Faulder must have been talking about earlier. He wonders if they are androids like him, but he didn't want to scan the room, mostly out of the fear that he could startle them with glowing green eyes. They look like him, each of them about 13 to 14 years old, some of them looking 8 or 9. But most of them are small and thin compared to their age. None of them make an effort to approach him, but they all stare, Rock was unsure whether it was out of curiosity, bewilderment, or fear. But his best bet is that it is some uncomfortable combination of the three.

One girl however, had stopped entirely. She looked at Rock with bright aqua eyes; they were tinted with the past of better times, and sadness. She wore a somewhat tattered green dress and headband, with flat, but soft, golden hair. She was just as thin as the other girls, but it looked like she is slightly weaker that some of the others, Rock realized that the girls were human, not android, and was concerned if any of them had even eaten that day. Slowly, she approaches Rock with cautious footsteps. Rock stays low to the floor to prevent startling her; it seemed as if every one of the girls in here could break with the lightest touch of a hand, they looked so thin.

It takes her a good minute to get to where he is, even though he was not 20 even feet away; she extends her hand, and with a sweet, angelic voice, she spoke.

"Are you ok?" She asks, motioning her to grab his hand. Rock gets up, but doesn't take her hand; he is not trying to be rude, but his body weight might strain her if she helped him up. He brushed himself off, and holds her hand carefully, going to ask her a question, but he can't find the right words to describe what he sees. The whole place seems horrible.

Glancing around, Rock begins to say something. "What is this… why… who… what are you all doing here? Why are things like this?" Rock said, stumbling over his own disbelief.

The girl ponders his words for a moment and looks thoughtfully into his eyes, he notices that her forehead is bruised, but prefers not to share his realization out of politeness. She looks into him almost as if she is trying to find something, like she is confused at his simple question, only it's not a simple question. Rock knew that it was probably because she had not heard kind or caring words for a long time.

Then, out of the darkness, another girl came to confront the two. She wore a faded yellow T-shirt and jeans. She seemed less shy than the girl standing in front of him, so he assumed that the other girl was not here for as long as her.

"Amy, we have to get back to work; do you want him to come back?" said the new girl. "(So her name is Amy…)" thought Rock. The new girl must have seen his change in expression and directed her attention toward him.

"Why are you asking her questions?" said the girl. "We should be asking who _you _are." Out of nowhere, probably because she was familiar with this other girl, Amy began to speak as well.

"Whitney, please…" Amy said. It was only two words, but Rock was strangely happy to see that she was not too scared to speak. Her voice made him feel good, it echoed in his ears and stayed there, almost as if it belonged. He was so captivated, he almost missed her question.

"What's your name?" she asked with her beautiful sing-song voice.

"My name is..." he began, but suddenly, he was cut off by a glitch in his system; he dropped to the floor and started shaking ferociously. All the girls came to see what was going on, and there seemed to be hundreds, but Rock didn't know for sure, he was seeing double. Amy and Whitney stepped back, Amy feeling reluctant to let go of his hand. Ok, she wasn't _that_ reluctant, but he wished she was. He was stuttering, his limbs were all twitching, and he struggled to understand why this was happening; suddenly, it hit him like the Earth's surface. When he hit the floor upon entering the atmosphere, something must have got into his body, a rock or something, that's what caused that weird clanking from earlier. It must have gotten jammed in his battery somehow! Rock shorted uncontrollably, even at his best efforts not to, and terrified the girls. Slowly and nowhere near surely, he brings his hand up to his chest and opens his control panel to try and solve the problem.

Rock starts talking to himself out of the frustration of this event and the fact that everyone is staring at him. "G-gah! I'm n-never g-g-going-g to fix-x-x this-s-s!" Rock said, frustrated.

Suddenly, an angel voice began to speak.

Amy started walking toward him with a somewhat angry face, Rock realized that it was how she pushed back her fear, and then, in an odd twist of fate, she asked a question that confused Rock.

"What can I do?" she asked. This attracted a lot of comments from the others, but she shrugged them off. "Tell me, how can I help?" Rock, not wanting to refuse the assistance, stuttered out his instructions. He tells her to find a blue glowing apparatus in his chest and remove the rock that was disrupting the electric flow in the cables.

"I found it, and it's pretty big." she yelled. "G-great," Rock began, "N-Now, care-f-f-fully remove r-r-rock from t-t-the wire-s-s-s, but- don't-t-t touch the b-b-batter-r-y." Rock stuttered. She was able to get it out with surprising ease and swiftness due to the small size of her hands. As soon as it was out, Rock stopped seizing and started breathing heavily. Immediately, he got up and shook her hand in thanks and admiration. She, unlike the other girls who only stared, blushed back and giggled a little.

"Sorry about that," Rock said, embarrassed, "My name is Rock, and as you can tell from that whole… mess, I am a robot." He intends to impress her, but instead she offers a small quip.

"So… a rock stuck in a Rock, do you find that as ironic as I do?" she laughed. Rock laughs in return, but looking over it, he realizes that he is being far too enthusiastic. The others realize that Rock means no harm, so they finally relax and go back to what they were doing before. Rock, again grasping the situation, becomes concerned about everything and asks Amy about the whole situation. Amy, quite distraught, is reluctant to respond, but after some of Rock's coaxing, begins to tell him everything.

**What will she tell Rock, and does anyone else feel romance in the air, or is it the sense of impending danger? And will Zero ever come? Or did he fall victim to Wily as well? Find out in the next addition of:**

**Mega man and the Otherworldly Adventures!**


	5. Evil's Grasp

**The pressure mounts! The farther this adventure comes along, it seems impossible for escape. It begs questions such as, what are Wily's true motives? As Rock begins to lose faith in Zero ever coming to his rescue, Amy finds renewed faith in Rock, she doesn't know why, but she is drawn to him in some supernatural connection. But without his powers, what can Rock do?**

**Find out in this installment of Mega man Otherworldly Adventures: Evil's Grasp.**

**Disclaimer: If ****you have trouble with sadness, this chapter may not be one of your favorite.**

Amy leads Rock over to the machines, and explains that she and the other girls are all either orphans or missing girls that ran away from their homes. Amy explained how she was an orphan with three of the other girls and how Faulder hired a bad man to come to the orphanage and take them. Mr. Faulder illegally obtained the girls by kidnapping them and using them to arrange numbers in specifically to count out pills in pill bottles, nails in nail boxes, bolts in packages of them, and anything in those categories.

"I'm sorry Rock, but I have to get working, and I think you should too, otherwise Mr. Faulder will come by." She said sorrowfully. She walks over to an area where they were arranging nails in boxes and Rock had decided that's where he wanted to be. After watching her sit herself down, Rock glided himself over there and chose a chair near her.

"Hey there." He said very smoothly, "could you tell me how to do this right?" he finished innocently. She, in response, chuckled; but it caused her to start coughing. He starts to get up to help her, but she puts her hand up as a gesture to say that she is ok. When she regains her breath, she looks at Rock calmly to relay those feelings to him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like me" she said playfully. However, Rock somewhat panicked on the inside, he surely would have blushed if he had the physical capability of doing so. But before he can stop himself, he responds to her.

"Who's to say I don't?" he said absently. Quickly catching his remark, slaps both hands in front of his mouth and turned away, prompting another, more careful laugh from Amy. He tries to change the subject quickly, analyzing his words carefully before he said them.

"_Man, what is wrong with me today?!_" Rock thought. Not wanting to hold it off further, He again tried speaking to her.

"So… uh, do you just stack them like this? Rock says as he tries to line the nails in the box. Amy just shook her head and got in close; she picks up his hands and guides him on how to arrange the nails, explaining it to him slowly, but he doesn't mind. "All you have to do is rhythmically line up the heads with the pointy ends, like this:" Amy says, showing him. "The head to the end, head to end, and so on." Rock listened intently, but he was lost in her beauty. Amy looks to him and he nods to assure he was listening, and quietly sat as she continued speaking. "If you line up all the clumsy metal heads together, they're all going to topple over, like dominoes, and the one under brings down the higher one. I like square nails because they are designed to be stacked, but these are round ones. But if you line up the skinny parts with the big metal parts, then they…" she looked to Rock and Rock looked up to her, hey became lost in each other's gazes. "Are in sync." She finished.

"The one important end works together with the other." She said, averting her gaze, blushing.

Suddenly, as if to snap Rock back into reality, Wily bounded into the room. Rock snapped up in two nanoseconds and swiftly leaped over the conveyor belts to reach him. He got within 10 feet before he was stopped in his tracks by the memory of him having lost his powers already. Wily pointed out into the room and commanded that whoever he was pointing to was to come over. It took less than a second to realize the horror of his gesture, Wily was pointing to where Rock _was_ standing, not to Rock. But his gaze did not follow Rock's previous location; no, it followed somewhere close to it.

Wily was pointing to Amy.

Amy points to herself, looking at Wily; Wily nods and grins, self-satisfied. Slowly, Amy walks past the belts towards Wily, when she walks by Rock, they look at each other, her eyes filled with confused pleading, his filled with angry sadness and pity.

"Come closer girl," Wily said when Amy stopped about 5 ft. in front of him. At two feet in front of him, Wily stepped up and brought his large, masculine hand around and slapped her across the face, sending her to the floor. Shocked, she lay on the floor, whimpering. Rock, not caring whether he had powers or not, charged at Wily full tilt; in response, Wily drew out a device from his pocket; it wasn't a shut-off device, but before Rock realized what it was, he was stuffed with about 13,000 volts of electricity.

"AAHHHHH!" Rock screamed, attracting the attention from everyone in the room, including Amy. He clutched the floor in pain, but his rage surpassed it. He struggles to stand up, but eventually brings himself to do so. Rock tries to walk toward Wily, wanting to make him pay for what he did to Amy. Wily starts to panic, drops the Taser, and scurries out the door. The Taser shut off upon impact with the floor and left Rock exhausted when it was shut off. Sparking, he hit the floor and Amy rushed over to him, crying. She kneelsover him and grabs up his hand, not at all thinking about if she would get electrocuted or not, which, thankfully, she doesn't. "Rock!" she says, "oh Rock! Please, wake up, Rock! Wake UP!"

As if to answer her shaky prayers, Rock begins to awaken. Flickering into consciousness, Rock looks into her eyes and speaks to assure that he is ok.

"Amy…" Rock got out. In response, Amy wraps her arms around him and sobs into his shoulder. Rock patted her back and looked around, all the other girls just watched, and Rock understood why. At any moment, they could be hurt. The only thing that kept them working was the fear that they would die if they didn't. Mr. Faulder's influence affected all 124 of those girls, and Rock was appalled by how he got away with it. Disheartened by this traumatic realization, Rock closed his eyes and hugged Amy back tightly, reassuring her that he cared, trying to comfort her in the cold, dark room.

Surprisingly, Rock is the first one to get up, and he goes to a station that was different than the one before. Shortly thereafter, Amy returns to her previous station, arranging the nails the way she does so well. Rock goes to the pill bottle station and began to quickly count out the pills that go in each bottle. Occasionally, he stole glances at Amy, who almost always returned the look. The next batch of pills he receives is a children's pain medicine. As he puts them in the bottles, he thinks about many things. "_I wonder if this family would buy this medicine if they knew exactly where it came from. Poor Amy __doesn't__have a family, but how can I do anything to solve that?" _He thought sullenly. Rock looks down at the final pill in his hand that goes into the box of 50, and observed it closely. The powder was a blue-purple color and reminded him of the portal that sent him into that dimension. He has a strong feeling that the world is not horrible, but people like Faulder, who only care about themselves, make lives terrible for others with better morals but no power. Those like Amy.

Rock realizes what he has to do. He contemplates his escape as he seals the pill bottle and puts it on the conveyor belt, to be shipped off to the stores. It's funny how the pill bottle has more freedom than the girls here, but Rock found no amusement in it at all.

**Rock is back in action! What will he do to save all the girls in the factory? How will he stop the sadistic teamwork of Faulder and Wily? And meanwhile, what is the diabolic duo trying to accomplish? Answers to come in further installments of: **

**Mega Man Otherworldly Adventures!**


	6. Darkness Has Motives

**We now turn our attentions two the devilish madman behind this dastardly scheme, what questions will be answered? And which ones will arise, and most importantly, what is going to happen to Rock?**

**Enjoy this addition of: Mega Man and the Otherworldly Adventures!**

As Rock is on the factory floor, he is being watched in the shadows by Dr. Wily and Mr. Faulder. They are both in a pristine white office, high up of the 15th floor of the building. A huge window looks on at the occupied summer camp on the countryside, separated from the building by a busy, traffic-riddled freeway. The In the room is a Faulder's big desk, surprisingly neat and tidy; on it, a computer, papers, a plate of cookies, and a bottle of an expensive-looking wine. Wily is seated in the smaller chair on the opposite side of the desk, Faulder in the big chair with his back against the window.

"I must admit it Wily," Faulder starts, wielding his wineglass between his middle and forefinger, "The thing is impressive, being able to withstand that intensity of an electric shock shows real power. It sure made you duck and run." Faulder finished, taking a sip of the flavorful wine.

Wily, less than enthused, grunted softly and snuffed up his oversized nose at Faulder's remark, he then retorted with a comment of his own. " Well, you sure were caught off guard by Rock's skull bang back there." Wily said matter-of-factly. Mr. Faulder rubs the spot where his solid metal skull bruised his forehead, as if Wily's reminder has caused it to throb.

"Nevertheless, that oversized toaster is messing with my girls; why can't you just do what you need to do and get it out of there before it fills their minds with the garbage of freedom?" Faulder said, pushing back the sting of Wily's previous remark.

"Patience, my partner…" Wily stood up and went over to Faulder's side of the desk, motioning at the image of Rock on the computer screen; he put his arm around Faulder's head and turned it slightly more toward the screen. "Look at how efficient he is; don't you see? The only thing he's doing is making a couple hundred more sales for you." Wily backed away from Faulder and went back to the other side of the desk. He sat down and retrieved his wineglass from the table, crossing his legs. "Besides," Wily continued, "The extraction device is not yet complete… It will take at least a couple more weeks to complete. For now, allow Rock to get settled, your profit will increase due to the extra work, and you don't have to pay for a single can of food for him. He doesn't eat."

Wily leaned back in his chair, satisfied that he has made his point believable enough for Faulder. _Let him get accustomed to here,_ Wily thought_. Let him feel as if nothing will get worse, maybe even let him enjoy that little girl's company. It will be all the sweeter when I rip away everything that insolent child has. The day will come when I can call myself: Dr. Albert Wily, the one who mercilessly destroyed Mega Man, his body and soul._ Faulder looked at him and nodded. "Good point!" said Faulder, but Wily could tell that there was something else on his mind. He ponders whether to make a comment about it, but after a continuous moment of silence, Faulder had prevented Wily from needing to.

"Wily… I'm confused …" begins Faulder. "Yes?" Wily responds. Faulder set his wineglass on the table, half-finished, and grabs a cookie from the plate, but he plays with it in his hand, not intending to take a bite.

"Why do you refer to the _machine_, as an actual person? Is he not only a robot? He has no heart, not brain. He is not like us, so why talk about it like it's a _real _person, a _child_?

Wily replied calmly, without a single hint of poison in his tone, however, Faulder does not expect nor entirely believe the words that come out of the old man's lips. "Faulder, you and I have different views on many things, our images, life choices, and whether or not we see droids such as him as actual people. But we do have the same goal… to become rich and famous beyond our wildest imagination. However, my goal includes something else altogether."

Wily slowly presses his weight against the desk and stares into Faulder's eyes. The impact of both cold stares directed toward each other is enough to make a kind man shiver with disgust. Faulder looks at Wily with slight interest, yet there is also an overwhelming sense of respect for the old man who talks so boldly, with the venomous sense of persuasion in his voice.

"Rock has been my enemy for as long as I remember, I not only hate him, I _loathe_ him. I whether or not I'm correct, I want him to feel every bit of the emotional and physical pain that this experience will put him through, to have him see what inevitabilities we would never have been able to stop. Have his life, his allies, his family, and those who look up to him stripped away. I want to say that I defeated The Mega MAN, not a simple battery."

Wily picks up his wineglass and slurps down the rest of its contents. As if it was a typical chat, he walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets and a heart hard with ice.

**What is this extraction device that Wily plans on making for our lovable protagonist? Will Faulder find himself over his head, or six feet under? As they end their conversation, Rock is still left unnacounted for. Will he be able to escape unharmed, or will he end up as broken as the others?**

**Continue to unravel the puzzle in: Mega Man and the Otherworldly Adventures!**


	7. Metal and his Maiden

**In a world separate of the Mega Man games, one of our valiant protagonists is trapped under the influence of Wily and his new compatriot, Mr. Faulder; while our favorite android is still yet to be found! What will Rock plan, will he be successful, or we his resolve be broken, allowing Wily to go through with his plan? And let's not forget Amy, the innocent fourteen year old caught in the midst of all this conflict?**

**Answers to come in: Mega Man Otherworldly Adventures!**

After a couple of hours the girls are called away for a small resting period of about forty-five minutes. Faulder says that they should be grateful, but even the youngest girls know he's only doing it for himself, so the girls don't die. Everyone files out of the room so Rock decides to follow. In the doorway however, Rock is pulled aside by a worker. He is not hostile, so Rock does not bother to be hostile in return. Surprisingly, the worker speaks kindly to him, and quietly tells him that he has to return to another room. He is led away unhappily, mostly because he wants to see Amy again; but Rock knows that he has no choice but to comply. While being led away through another door, Rock looks back scanning for her, and sees the teal hair band in her soft golden hair.

He is led into a weird room with a small lamp, an old mattress with steel bed springs sticking out, and an air vent right above the doorway. Suspicious, Rock asks questions to the weird worker; firmly, but not necessarily with malice.

"Where is this?" Rock asks cautiously. In response, the worker scratches his head and sighs. He is a scrawny man, his arms and eyes constantly moving; it did not seem as if the man could stand still. He answers with a question.

"Are you like a kid spy or something?" he said. Puzzled by the question, Rock just shakes his head with one eyebrow cocked. The man continued, and Rock could see that he is ever so slightly shaking.

"W-well, Faulder seems to have it out for you kid," he continued. "He and his new business associate talk about you like you're the freakin' poltergeist."

_He must be talking about Wily…_ Rock thought, glad that is able to cause so much fear in the two despicable human beings. Rock decides that the man is also somebody under Faulder's seemingly totalitarian rule, but probably just an employee afraid of losing his job. Even though he is scared too, Rock could not help but be mad at him for standing by while those girls suffered. But then again, he probably has his own children to worry about.

"Alright then, I guess you can go back to wherever…" Rock says, wanting to end the small chat with the shaky man. The man nods one too many times and clutches onto his own sleeve, quickly stepping out of the room. As soon as the man left, Rock jumps onto his mattress, crosses his legs and lays his head onto his arms. As he stares at the ceiling, he attempts to contemplate all of the options that he has.

He makes mental notes: _Ok, Faulder and Wily, enemies. This entire building is lined with a seemingly inescapable system that has the potential of stopping me, permanently._ Rock gulps at the thought, and then continues to think.

_ They probably have the place lined with cameras, but there can't be any cameras in some of the broken machines… And plus, there are broken machine parts everywhere, including a constant supply of nuts and bolts, maybe I can repair myself…_ Rock becomes excited at the possible chances he has of escaping, but he manages to keep the smile off his face to not arouse any suspicion towards Wily and Faulder, who were more than likely watching him through cameras.

Rock starts to weigh his resources in his mind. _Ok, if I act like my spirit has been broken, they're not going to suspect anything; and as sad as it is, I might have to observe the girls to find a really convincing way to do it. Amy and the girls, is it possible that they could be allies?_ _They'd have the potential, if they weren't so scared._ As Rock lay staring at the ceiling, his mind remains stuck on the thought of Amy's name. He so badly wishes that he could see her that he tries to meditate, clearing his mind.

As he meditates however, he inadvertently thinks of Zero. He is so overcome with all that has happened, he never once thought back to his partner in the last few hours. The more he thinks about it though, the more it seems to depress him. Even though his better self would not allow him to believe that Zero left him behind, the other alternatives were… severe. _Maybe Zero saw us come into the portal, but he went back to get my dad, but by the time they came back, the portal had closed? _Rock thought hopefully. Now, wanting his mind to escape that thought, almost as much as he wants to escape the factory, he paces the room.

After a while, Rock notices that the air vent was sending in cool air from another location. Knowing that escape would not be that easy, he scans the vents with his sonar to determine where it leads. In about 0.8 seconds, he sees that the vents don't lead outside, but where confined to the factory floor.

_Figures,_ Rock thought, disheartened. But the scan is not a total loss. Rock soon realizes that all the girls are in an auditorium-like room, and it _was_ connected by the air vents. Without seconds to lose, Rock leaps up and rips the caging around the air vent, hoisting himself into the small duct. He just manages to squeeze through, and without a second thought, as if one was needed, he began climbing forward to the auditorium. It takes a good five minutes to get there, and when he does, he is pleasantly surprised to see Amy sitting close by.

With a considerable amount of effort, he yanks the caging off the vent and climbs into the auditorium. However, he is under a table, and he bangs his head on it by accident. He hears gasps come from above, but when he comes out, the gasps are quickly replaced by girly giggling. All the girls are eating, it's a small amount of food, granted, but they seem to amuse themselves playing cards, trading food, and talking about things. To Rock's joyous amusement, it seems that he is the most talked about topic in the room. As he walks by the rows to reach Amy, he looks around at the girls to realize they are looking at him and pointing. They giggle and laugh, it would be kind of cute if Rock wasn't aware of the entirety of the situation. Amy has her back turned, and when Rock pats on her shoulder, she turns around, startled. Other girls laugh, because they knew he was coming and didn't give her a "heads-up".

"Rock!" she said excitedly. "You're here, but how?"

"Nothing could keep me from you," said Rock, putting both her hands into hers. She smiled sweetly and Rock returned with his own warm grin. At this, various girls surrounding them uttered small squeals of excitement. Rock sat down into one of the chairs beside her and they just started talking. They talk about her old life, and his old adventures. She seems considerably more interested in him than he is in her, but Rock felt somewhat guilty at this. He couldn't blame her though; he has been through many adventures.

Startled out of the trance installed by her melodic voice, girls start screaming and yank Rock out of his chair. When Rock finally comes to himself, he listens to what the girls are whispering to him as they run back to the duct.

"Fat man's coming! Hide Rock! Hurry man! We're all going to get it! Rock! Hurry! All the girls whispered with trails of fear in their voices. Rock now understands completely. Instinctively, he rushes past all the girls, dodging them and bounding on tables. 10 feet away from the vent, the door starts to open, and Rock decides to make a rash move. In one fell swoop, he hits the floor and slides under the table, snatching up the vent cover in the process.

The door opens, and Mr. Faulder walks in, eyeing the room suspiciously.

"Alright!" Mr. Faulder said threateningly. "What is the meaning of this ruckus that I hear in here?" He asks. Losing his patience, he points to a random girl and demands an answer. Fortunately for all of them, the girl was named Sarah, and she is notorious among the girls as being one of their best liars, and a creative actor.

"Well, Mr. Faulder," she said with a perfect touch of falsified innocence, "Jasmine over there tripped on the table, and she fell on her butt."

"Her butt?" Faulder asked, prompting some silent laughter from the girls beyond his field of vision.

"Yes sir," Sarah continued, "But we all laughed and pointed because when she did so, she… farted."

The girls, practically dying from withheld laughter, (All except for Jasmine of course, who is giving Sarah the evil eye) manage to keep a straight face long enough so Faulder believes their story and leaves the girls to their conversations. As soon as the door locks behind Faulder, everyone's conversation continues and a group of girls, led by Amy, all rush over to the air duct where Rock is at.

"Rock!" Amy yells in a hushed whisper through the bars, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," Rock said. "I'm fine, but now my butt hurts!" He finishes playfully. Amy laughs and blows him a kiss through the bars. She then says something that he knows that he will never forget.

"Same time tomorrow? She asks melodically.

"Wouldn't miss it." Rock replies.

As the loud bullhorn signaled that the girls return to work, Rock realizes that they both had to go. He crawls backwards to his room, the task made much easier due to the fact that he had dented all the shafts bigger, and slams the vent caging behind him just as the worker comes back to check on him.

"Everything good?" the worker asks with a very noticeable eye twitch.

"I wouldn't say good… but I guess they might get better later." Rock said, thinking back to his planned date with Amy tomorrow. He walks back to a workstation, this time working with bolts. Every now and again, one would drop to the floor, and Rock would make a mental note to sweep it into his room when the shift was over. When he works, his mind occasionally wanders, he then though of what a girl said back in the cafeteria.

_Fat Man, ay? _Rock thought with a visibly forming smile on his lips. _Ha, I like it, Fits him perfectly._ Rock continues stacking the bolts and studying the girls, as much as he resented it. He has to know how to act defeated. If he is going to convince Wily and Faulder to let down their guard, he just has to.

_And once I get out of here,_ thought Rock with all the heroic intention of doing so,

_I'll set them free._

**Rock has finally determined his plan! Will his heroism shine, or will darkness render him useless? Find out next time in:**

**Mega Man Otherworldly Adventures!**


	8. Hero

**What is Rock's escape plan? Will we finally find out? And will his resolve hold out, or will his confidence be shattered? And can he escape before Wily and Faulder's plans for him are complete?**

**In a world separate of the Mega man games, our preteen hero is challenging the odds, and a test of his heart. Enjoy this addition of:**

**Mega Man Otherworldly Adventures!**

Rock and Amy's meeting sessions went on for the next week and a half. Soon enough, they knew everything about each other.

When Amy was five, both of her parents died in a home invasion, and she was sent to the orphanage because she hid when the invader came and wasn't hurt. She had made close friends with two orphans named Joselin and Stephanie, and all three were taken from the orphanage about four years ago and sent to the factory. She knows the names of nearly all the girls in the factory, except for the new ones that come, but she makes an effort to help them through their fears, she would even give them some of her food at first to help with the transition; this explained why she appeared slightly thinner than some of the others. She would tell the younger girls stories of faraway lands and fantasy places, knights in shining armor, realistic stories with imaginative twists, and stories that her parents used to tell her.

The more she tells, the more Rock admires her optimism and charisma; especially when she talks about how she would comfort some of the younger kids when they cried.

Rock listened to her stories intently, but he could not help but feel saddened at the fact that such horrible things had to happen to such a kind heart. And whenever she asks about him, he is more than enthusiastic to tell her.

He told about some of the previous adventures he had fighting against Wily's robots alongside his loyal partner Zero. He mentioned his father, Dr. Light, and how originally he was a lab assistant for him; but because of Wily, Dr. Light converted him into the heroic Mega Man. He talked about his sister Roll, and his older brother blues, who prefers to be called Proto Man.

Rock is glad to tell her about the highly advanced technology he encountered daily and the tight scrapes that he managed to escape with Zero. He enjoys seeing her eyes light up with wonderment, and how he can make her smile so brightly. However, as he talks, he himself misses his family, his partner, and his previous life.

It is these talks that drive Rock to continue planning his escape. However, with the limited supplies and maddening secrecy, it seems as if escape is impossible.

He has determined thus far that both Wily and Faulder need to sleep, so they would not be watching him 24-7; and that nobody else would be associated due to the secrecy of these crimes. At 1 AM he would leave his room via the air ducts and climb into one of the broken machines that Faulder has yet to concern himself with fixing. Then he would gather various parts from the machines and fashion all the devices he needed to escape. He continued this until 4 AM, and then he would climb back into his room and charge for two hours until his shift began and ended at 11PM. Eventually though, this began to wear down on Rock, as his body was breaking down due to excessive use. When he finishes his rocket boots, helmet, and chest plate, two weeks have passed since he was there, but as escape was nearing, he began to doubt himself.

One day, he and Amy were in the cafeteria, but during their conversations, his mind was on something else entirely. Amy however, senses his unease.

"Is there something wrong Rock?" Amy asked. Rock knows that Amy has no idea about the escape plan; he could not risk her being a liability. So instead, Rock tries to tell her his emotions, but not the definite reason.

"I… I'm starting to think that…" Rock began, at a loss for words.

"What?" Amy asked. For the first time, Rock wishes that he could avoid her loveliness, knowing that once he leaves, if he manages to, then he will most certainly miss it.

"I… don't feel that I can do things anymore." Rock says, realizing how unclear he is being. "Without my powers, I'm not a hero, I'm not Mega Man, and I'm just Rock, Dr. Light's weak little lab assistant. I can't be a hero…" Rock was interrupted by Amy's voice, and she says something that shakes all his previous thoughts, something Rock was beginning to believe couldn't be done..

"But you _are._" Amy says, but she isn't finished… "Rock, just knowing you has been one of the most amazing things that has ever happened to me, and trust me, I don't think too many other things are going to top you, especially because of how long I'm going to be around…" Rock was confused at her statement, but she continued. "Rock, listen to me, I want you to continue living, do whatever you believe is the right thing. Look at all of the girls in here, "Amy said, one hand in his and the other motioning to all the girls in the room. " All of them believe that you can do something to help them, and I do too, but Rock…" Amy was caught off guard by a fit of coughing which attracted the attention of some girls. Rock looked at her with real pity, and then noticed how much weaker she had gotten over the course of the past few weeks, her grip was about half as strong as it was when they first met, which wasn't that strong to begin with. Amy stopped coughing and Rock helped her sit up straight.

"I'll tell you the truth here; I'm not going to be around for much longer, I'll be lucky if I can last the rest of the week. **But when I'm gone, in a better place than here, I want to see you be the hero, to be the hero that you have ****always**** been." **Amy says. At this, Rock is completely speechless, he had no idea what to say; instead, he helped her eat the rest of her food and waved good-bye as he climbed back into the vent. When he reached his room he lay on his bed thinking. Only one thought was in his head.

Amy, I **AM a Hero. And whether or not it's smart, I'm going to be YOUR HERO.**


	9. Sacrifice of Heart

**What does Rock mean by "Your hero"? and will Amy be saved, or will they both fall? And will the power of Mega Man finally reveal itself?**

**Answers to come in this addition of: Mega Man Otherworldly Adventures!**

Wily and Faulder are back in the main office, this time, they brought with them a bottle of cold champagne, and they are both cause for celebration, for after it is charged, Wily's extraction machine will be ready for operation! They are jubilantly celebrating, like two children after finishing their candy route on Halloween.

"Cheers my friend, for after today, you and I will own possibly the biggest technology company in the entire modern world! Think of it, we will create a monopoly of business, charging to people whatever we please, for we will be the only ones who supply them; satellites, hovercraft, the whole world in the palm of our hands!" Wily says with a voice thick with slur.

They both clink their glasses and sip the sour alcoholic beverage.

"I must commend you Wily, your knowledge of technology has been the basis of this plan; of course, I gave you all the resources that you needed for this project." Wily lifted his glass to Faulder in acknowledgement. "But I do have a question for you, once this is done, what will I do with all the girls?"

"Doesn't matter," Wily says, leaning back in his chair. "Leave them, wipe their memories, send them to another country, kill them if you want, just don't let them breathe a word of this to the authorities." Wily says, matter-of-factly. "If that happens, this whole plan goes down the drain."

Faulder, agreeing with him, nods his head in acknowledgement. "Right, I hear that human trafficking could raise a pretty penny if done correctly, at 1k a piece, I'm looking at a fairly large profit."

"That's the spirit!" Wily said brightly. "Speaking of spirit, the drink's almost all gone."

"I suppose I can spring for another," Faulder said happily. "With all the money we'll make, we'll be able to swim in it!"

The two totalitarians continue drinking happily as the night continues. However, unheard by Faulder, Wily mutters ominously.

"Don't drown…" Wily says as both of their laughter is directed on pointless jokes and the promise of misfortune towards those under the mass of their evil.

Unbeknownst to both of the tyrants, probably due to their complete and utter drunkenness, a conspiracy is conducting itself right beneath their feet. Rock has stripped his mattress of its sheets and climbed to the well-known broken machine on the factory floor via the duct system. Using his sheet as a sack, he gathers his completed inventions, including two functional rocket boots for flight, shoulder pads, a helmet,and a chest plate for protection, and two hydraulic arm attachments for super strength. With these he goes back up the vents and heads for the girls rooms. After about 5 minutes of navigation, he hears faint snoring. Following the sounds, he finds the room with all the girls' bunks. Carefully, he places one of the arm attachments on his right arm to rip the caging from the wall. Unfortunately, unaccustomed to his newfound strength, he dents the caging beyond repair.

"Oops." Rock says quietly to himself. He carefully climbs down from the vent and takes off his power glove, looking around for Amy, after a minute of struggling, he risks activating his night vision to find her. Within seconds he finds does, and without a second to lose, runs over wake her. He shakes her awake, but then when she looks as if she's about to scream, he quickly cups his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh…." Rock whispers, "Follow me, but do it quietly, ok?"

In response, she shook her head, but it didn't matter.

Sirens erupted throughout the facility and girls' screaming added to the disastrous clamor. Rock found that his escape was not going to work as he planned, but he decided that he was ok with it either way. The situation transformed from a sneak out to a break out.

A panicking Amy just grabs onto Rock and shakes him with tears in her eyes.

"Rock! What are we gonna do?" She screamed.

But before she could see anything else, Rock threw his bag into the air and his inventions erupted in from the thin sheet. He jumped up onto the bedframes and summersaulted into his boots, the chest plate and shoulder pads following close after. After his arm attachments rocketed themselves onto his arms, he snatched up his helmet, bringing the piece down on his head, completing the suit. Though not perfect, he is now Mega Man, just as he always was.

"Hang On!" Mega Man says and he sweeps Amy off of her feet and flies through the girl's locked door shoulder first, bolting through the hallways at supersonic speeds. Amy hugs onto him for dear life, but Rock continues to try and maintain control. The walls rush past in a blur, and soon enough, Rock discovers that his old parts, or Wily's new security system, are attacking him. Buster shots erupt from turrets on the walls and Rock tries absolute best to avoid them. By some outrageous miracle, he avoids all of them, spinning and ducking, veering through corners of the hallways. Mega Man has slight trouble controlling the suit, wondering how Amy would handle it when it comes to that.

The reach an elevator shaft and Mega Man sets Amy down and pulls the doors open with little resistance. Small flying robots swirl from the hallways corners', surveillance robots shooting at them furiously with turret guns. Mega Man steps behind Amy and snatches her up, jumping into the elevator shaft. The clamor of clanking metal echoes in the shaft as the doors fall through the opening paired with the robots' bullets hitting the area and the ear splitting sirens piercing the air. They freefall for about 2 seconds until fires and power explodes from under his feet and the two burst forward, leaving the robots in their wake. The shaft is pitch black, and Rock turns on his night vision to illuminate the area in a soft green light. Ten seconds ahead of them, the elevator blocks the shaft, threatening their escape route, and their lives. Amy screams loudly, afraid that the elevator would crush them like bugs.

Mega Man himself is not entirely sure that his body could take the impact, but he risks it anyway, but not without Amy's consent.

"Do you trust me!?" Mega Man yelled.

"Not Really, but Go!" Amy screamed in response, almost louder than the whizzing of the robots tailing them.

"Close enough!" Rock yelled as he braced his back to the elevator compartment, guarding Amy from the impact with his body. They explode through the wires and roof of the elevator on the other side, dropping the huge mass on the bots tailing them from behind. As Mega Man's boosters begin to stutter, he finds the closest floor and latched onto the doors, prying them open. Carrying Amy, he ran to a big room and shut the double doors on each side. Setting he down, he proceeded to lock them both using various objects, including a pipe he grabbed from a conveyor belt and an axe from a fire emergency box. Apparently, this room must be the factory floor for Faulder's _real_ workers, it was much cleaner and up to code than the floor he was working on for the past few days. Amusingly, it had baby blue walls and various designs painted on them, probably for added approval from inspectors. If only they knew. Grabbing Amy's hand, he led her to the wall that faces the highway.

Suddenly, they heard loud banging coming from both sides of the room. Faulder's security team was trying to reach them, and that was not a good thing. Knowing Wily, they were most likely robotic guards, which meant that they would show no mercy towards child or fellow android alike. Amy was crying and Mega Man told her to calm down, but in Amy's perspective, there was no hope for her.

"Rock! What're we going to do?! Why did you bring me here?! We're gonna die!" Amy screamed at Mega Man, sobbing.

Without a warning, Mega Man lifted her to her feet and hugged her tightly. He yells "Don't Move!" and the suit that he was wearing encases itself around Amy's body. After it has, Rock kneels to the floor and faces the wall, while Amy stands there in the suit, confused beyond all possible cause..

"Rock, I don't…" Amy started, but was interrupted by Rock.

"With any luck, neither of us is going to die!" Rock said as he converted his hand into a drilling device, a modification he made while working in one of the broken machines.

"They need me! So they're going to keep me around!" Rock yelled to her over the sound of his drill piercing the wall, drilling through the solid metal. "Find help! I don't want you to die! If you stay here, you will! You told me yourself! Please! Even if I go, I want to know that **you're** safe!"

As Faulder's guards continue breaking through the solid walls, Rock has just cracked through the solid steel wall, exposing a series of cracks large enough for Amy's body to take the impact of shattering through. Rock stood up and grabbed his helmet off his head, putting it on hers. He holds Amy's shoulder with his good hand, converting his drill back into his other arm.

"I want you to have this," he said, opening his chest and pulling out a blue-tinted gear from his parts, but it has a string wrapped around it. It's a part I found one day while checking my systems, my dad says I don't need it, but I always kept it anyway. I want you to have it."

He places it around her neck and before Amy can say any words of resistance about the situation, about he should live, not her, Rock began to speak.

"I can be rebuilt Amy… Humans can't."

They look into each other's eyes with a final acknowledgement of farewell; he kisses her on the forehead as the guards burst through the doors. He turns her toward the wall and uses his foot to click her heels together, activating the rocket boots. In less than a second, she braces herself and blasts through the wall onto the highway. Within moments, the guards, pin wall to the floor, but on the ground, he yells to her.

"Go Amy!" He said, before the Robot guards pinned him down enough to deactivate him via remote control. Amy cries out as she speeds toward the highway."

**Amy has escaped, but Rock was left behind! Was this wise on Mega Man's part? Will she even make it through the night with he threat of Wily's guards looming over her shoulders? What help can she hope t find in the dead of night? And most importantly, what will happen to Rock?**

**As the roles switch between damsel and Maiden, there is only one question left to answer. What is Wily's plan?**


	10. Wrong Place, Right Time

**Amy is out! Will she be able to save the day, or has Rock made a terrible mistake in entrusting this to Amy? And are Amy and the girls the only allies that will be made in this endeavor? Find out in: **

**Mega Man Otherworldly adventures!**

Meanwhile, unconnected to any of the mayhem being had at the factory, three teenagers from Camp Tyler, the summer camp of the opposite side of the highway, have snuck out of their cabins and have taken investigating the highway on a midnight excursion. The kids are Joey Kim, Mikael Summers, and, Beauty Sullivan, all of them age fourteen. Joey, the obvious leader of the group, leads the way to the freeway, curious to see just how fast the cars are going, but is constantly being slowed down by Mikael, who is scared. As Mikael tries to voice his concerns, the normally passive Beauty agrees with him.

"Joe, we're going to get caught!" Mikael says meekly. Beauty says no words, but stands next to him and nods in agreement. In response, Joey just brushes them off and promises nothing bad is going to happen.

"Relax guys, nothings going to happen; besides, we can't back off, we have to bring something back. Remember Mikael?" Joey says mockingly. In response, Mikael puffs out his chest to appear tough.

"It's not my fault! The guy whispered that he put peanut butter in it! If it was there, I coulda died! My allergies, remember?" Mikael said with a very uneven voice.

"Well, sucks. Because now we have to be here, and if you tell anyone, you're gonna get in just as much trouble as me, capiche? Joey said with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

Suddenly, their pointless conversation was rudely interrupted by the crash of cars on the highway, metal was flying everywhere, and it looked like a shooting star had burst from the hardware factory on the other side of the road. Mikael and Beauty hit the floor, shivering, but Joey had run up to the road to see what was going on.

"Oh my Gosh!" Joey yelled as he ran toward the freeway. "This I gotta see!"

To Mikael's angst, he ran up to Joey make sure he stayed out of trouble.

"Whooahhh!" shouts Amy as she is hurled into the heavy traffic. The explosion from the factory triggered attention from the nearby cars, causing them to panic and swirl out of control. As cars spin out and slam into each other, a couple motorcycles spin out onto the side of the highway. Amy was hit by a large semi-truck, whose driver neglected to see where he was going. As a result, Amy's helmet got a large dent, and one of her shoulder pads was knocked away. She rolls out onto the street and stands up, only to be blindsided by a screeching car. Quickly, trying to fly away, she activates her rocket boots, but right when she takes off, a truck takes out her left one, causing her to crash into the side of a semi. When she bounces off, she id dazed, but it seems as if the worst of the dilemma has passed.

However, she thought wrong. Her suit, now horribly mangled, is starting to lose its protection factor, fast. She gets up to walk to the countryside, but a cars start to rush by frantically. As she tries to cross, she is constantly being faces with the treat of being run over, and because of the smoke, nobody can see her crossing. She jumps up, and because of the power of the suit, manages to jump on debris to get to the other side. But one lane before she reaches it, a car swerves and hits her, sending her to the street, and another car is heading straight for her!

"Joey STOP! You're gonna get hurt! STOP! Mikael screams to Joey as he's restraining him from running out onto the highway. Joey returned this by punching him square in the jaw. Out of shock, Mikael lets go, and Joey scrambles to help the girl who fell into the path of the car.

Amy struggles to get to her feet, breathing heavily, but when she sees the headlights of the incoming car, her heart nearly stops. Her mind was screaming for her to move, but her body refused to listen. Suddenly, her right arm is suddenly grabbed and yanked over to the country side of the road, pulling her out of harm's way. She falls next to her rescuer, and watches the car she so narrowly avoided become disintegrated when it smashes into the car previously behind her. Fortunately, the now-sandwiched car had no driver; they must have jumped out beforehand. Good call.

Suddenly, Amy swoons, she collapses to the floor, breathing heavily and completely exhausted.

Joey, Beauty, and Mikael all look at the mystery girl, utterly bewildered. Without a thought, Mikael tugs on Joey's arm, telling him that they should leave right away, and not to bother with her.

"Joey, come on man, I got a really bad feeling about this, let's just go! Come on!" Mikael pleads. Joey jerks his arm away and stared at Mikael, severe.

"We can't leave her behind, that's so messed up!" Joey says. She kneels over Amy and checks to see if she's breathing, she is. Then he goes over to her feet and motions to Mikael.

"Pick up her upper half, I got her legs." Joey says.

Mikael retorts with "Are you serious?" and Joey simply stared at him, no mistaking, he was completely serious. Joey tells Beauty to pick up that shoulder piece that Amy dropped and she agrees. They head off toward the camp, and after about 20 minutes, the now normally breathing Amy is starting to wake up. As soon as she does, she struggles frantically, causing them to drop her. She doesn't focus in on what their saying, but she desperately stands up and starts to run away, not getting very far. After about five feet, she collapses from the metal and tries to crawl away. Joey grabs her and tries to calm her down, but she ends up punching him in the face. Shocked, and obviously not thinking, he punched her back, and Beauty tackled him, slapping him in the face.

"Get a grip Joey! Get a hold of yourself!" Beauty screams as Amy started to cry. Joey, snapping back into reality, sees what he did, and immediately tries to make amends. He crawls over to her, but then Amy starts to try and back away frantically, completely terrified, the broken suit now crunching and clanging with every one of her movements. Joey then starts to reason with her, with a very calm and sincere voice.

"Listen, I'm sorry I hit you, I wasn't thinking, please, I mean it. Wait, we just want to help you."

To this Amy stops resisting and tries to stand up, but when she started falling, Joey reacts and quickly catches her around the waist before she fell, noticing that she was now unconscious.

"What happened to her?" Beauty asks, genuinely concerned. Joey only asked Mikael to help carry her again and they headed for the camp. Through a bit of ingenuity, they manage to sneak past some of the patrolling counselors and make their way to Beauty's cabin.

"Now what're we going to do?" Mikael asks timidly, his voice staked with a now obvious concern. "All of them are still in there, how are we going to get them out?"

Joey then looks to Beauty, then to poor Amy. "I got an idea" Joey says.

Joey carefully places Amy into a bush next to the cabin, concealed by darkness. He asks Mikael to watch over her as Joey and Beauty walk into the cabin, holding hands. Walking into the cabin, they are immediately bombarded with questions about the dare they previously undertook, some of the girls distracted by how Beauty seems love struck; just as they planned.

Joey then excited all the boys about what happened on the highway, and how it was such a big disaster, he pretended to be terrified and then used that to convince the other guys to go. Beauty told the girls about the disaster and how they should help out too and how the night sky is so pretty and all the guys look so handsome in the light of the fire that it is almost guaranteed they would fall in love. They are both terrible lies, but in no time, they convince everyone out of the cabin towards the highway, knowing that sooner or later, they will be caught by the counselors, but this would at least bide them a little time.

After everyone was gone, they carried her inside and placed Amy onto Beauty's bed. It was one of the four beds in the cabin; all her other roommates had gone already though. Once she was placed on the bed, they carefully removed the leftover armor and put it in a bag under Beauty's bed. They found a gear around her neck, but decided that she must have wanted to keep it. Mikael then got up and got her a glass of water, when she woke; she drank heavily and then asks for another one.

"Can I have another please?" she asks, referring to the water. Mikael agrees, and without a second to spare, she gulps the second helping down as well. "Thank you." She says sweetly.

Joey, trying to be delicate around it, asks her the simple questions, "Uh, excuse me but, who are you? And, what was all of that on the highway back there?" Beauty tells him to give her more time, but Amy decides that she should at least tell them her name.

"I'm Amy." She says sweetly. "And as for the highway thing, it's a really long story, but can you guys tell me where I am?"

"Well," Joey started, "I'm Joey, and these are my friends, Beauty and Mikael. You're in a cabin at Camp Travis summer camp, don't you know?" He asked Amy, being a little rude unintentionally. Amy feels a throbbing in her head and she looks as if she's about to pass out again, but Beauty quickly came over to her, observed her, and started heading out the door. Mikael tries to stop her, but Beauty assured him it was ok.

"I know the nurse's assistant, she is a good friend of mine, and she can help fix her up." When Mikael tries to resist her, she just shrugs him off and left. "Trust me; it's going to be okay" she said as she kissed her farewell to him. Pretty soon, Amy is trying to sit up and Joey found himself convincing her to rest. But her mind is somewhere else, not on her own well-being, but thinking of something else, something that she considered a someone.

"Rock…" she whispered to herself as tears rolled down her cheeks.

**Amy is safe, but for how long will this last? Will the police become involved, or will Wily send droids to stop her before this happens? And will these new people she encountered stick by her side, or will they turn her over to the authorities? And if Amy tries to explain her story, will anyone believe her?**

**Find out in a later installment of: Mega Man Otherworldly adventures!**


	11. Out There

p style="line-height: 150%;"Sorry I haven't put anything on Fanfiction for a while, I have many life issues to deal with, but now, enjoy this suspenseful installment of the exciting hit story: Mega Man Otherworldly Adventures!/p 


	12. Hero with a Z

The blazing mass pierces the night sky and ruffles all of the leaves on the trees. Wind kicks up beneath the meteor-like object and threatens to shake the trees from their very roots. Sparks fly, creating a spectacular firework-like display in the darkness of the woods. The four disorganized children in the forest should have better judgment than to follow its direction, but then again, adolescents are revered for their youthfulness, not for their judgment.

Just as expected, a very clear crashing sound explodes from beyond, prompting the speed of Amy's feet to hasten, as the footsteps trailing her are slowly starting to fade from her area of perception.

_Ughhh…._is the only thought the young man has as he attempts to stand up in the rubble of the impact.

_Where am I? Why is everything so, different? _He looks up at the night sky, having neither the patience nor the time to admire the constellations for long. He plants his custom saber into the floor, attempting to steady himself. He scans the surrounding area and notices a very familiar energy signature, only, it was off.

_Rock… could that be him?_ The mystery man thought.

As the signature was getting closer to him, he realizes that it was not his recently familiarized partner, but a human who carried his signature, somebody who must have been in close contact with him for an extended period of time. Only one issue though, Rock had only gone into the portal seconds before he had gone, so why was the signature so powerful?

Zero's train of thought however, was interrupted by a shocking occurrence.

Suddenly, all of his limbs began to electrocute uncontrollably, and he felt a weird structure obstructing the proper function of his systems, blocking the battery flow to his limbs. Zero struggles, but only manages to lift his hand to open up his chest and remove the hindrance; he is incapable, however, of removing it himself. Zero cursed and clenched his fists as the energy signature was becoming stronger with each passing second. Whoever was coming, they had to have known Rock for a long time, and because Rock wasn't there for long, Zero had assumed that the identity of the source was the one other person that had trudged into the portal along with them.

_Wily! That snake! If he sees me like this, I'll certainly be a goner! _Zero thought with a spark of fury. He struggles to get his limbs to move, but they are hopelessly locked in a band of electrical misfires. As the signature arrived, Zero is too furious to comprehend the situation properly, that a perfectly innocent-looking girl approached him looking _hopeful _of all things. As the girl slowly walked toward him, she looked at his chest with a glare of familiarity, which completely contrasted with Zero's returning glare of sheer hatred and confusion. _Why am I so weak in this dimension? How is it I cannot move!? Gah! No! NO! Is it the planets' atmosphere!?_ Zero thought spitefully.

Five feet before she reached, Joey, Beauty, and Mikael emerge from the woods, tired and out of breath. All together, they look at what was only thirty feet from them, a real-life android. As Joey stared in embarrassing disbelief, he was nearly oblivious to the outspoken coaxing of Mikael and Beauty for Amy to stay away. They are extremely concerned for Amy's well-being, but as horrified as they were at Amy's insane actions, they kept their feet planted as Amy kept on moving toward the struggling cyborg.

Once near enough to Zero, she knelt down, and despite Zero's vindictive cursing, she attempts to calm him, which is only met with refusal to accept. Amy figures that she has one last option. She reaches into Zero's chest and grips her hand around the obstruction causing Zero so much grief, a large stick jammed between a gear and his battery. With a careful yet forceful twist of her hand, she yanks the branch from Zero's chest, causing a shower of sparks and a large glow to emanate from the previously incapacitated android. She falls back in shock, and all of the others take about ten steps closer to the two.

However, her act of kindness was met with a bitter response. Zero snapped up from the floor, causing the three campers to halt in their tracks. Zero eyes met with Amy's and out of sheer disorientation, Zero's better judgment flew out the window. His hand trust out and gripped Amy by the throat; he then hoisted her up above his head, making sure their eyes still met. Amy clawed at Zero's hands, desperately trying to get air. Zero readied his Z saber and was prepared to deliver a finishing blow.

Out of nowhere, Joey jumped at Zero, clutching his weapon wielding arm, and trying to knock it away.

"Get off of me!" demanded Zero, thrusting Joey against the base of a nearby tree. Joey cut his forehead and held his bleeding head in pain. After seeing this, Zero is shaken at what he had done, but his resolve was still cloudy from the intensity of the prior events. As he once again lifted his saber, Zero examines the girl that he held just a smidgen more carefully.

Inadvertently, Joey's reckless actions might have just saved Amy from this terribly disoriented hero. The repressed kindness usually present in Zero had finally resurfaced, and he views his own actions, horrified. Eyeing the four children in his presence, he sees how scared and genuinely confused they are. Just like him. He loosens his grip on Amy's throat to notice a gear hanging around her neck. After seeing the gear, the world was put into slow motion. His eyes widened and his grip released from her entirely. She fell on the floor, breathing heavily, clutching the gear lovingly in one hand, her other searching for the heartbeat in her chest.

Amy looks at him scared at first, but her expression changed as soon as she saw his. He stares at his saber in horror, thinking about what he almost did; his horror was equally visible when he looks at his other hand, the one he used to restrain Amy by her neck. Zero falls to his knees and drops his sword, leaving both of his hands free to hold his head in shame.

Beauty rushes over to tend to Joey, while Mikael is desperately trying to convince Amy to escape from the dangerous adolescent robot. After about twenty seconds of coaxing, Amy performs the opposite reaction that Mikael is hoping for. She brushes off his arm and walks over to approach Zero. She is then confronted by Joey and Beauty, who try and talk to her.

"Ok Ames, "Joey says, a little shaken. "You've proved your point, the robots are real, but we have to get out of her before he attacks you again!"

"He's right!" Beauty agrees, "We can help your friend, but we have to get out of here!"

Their calls are ignored however, as Amy stoops down to the kneeling Zero's side and places a hand on his shoulder. The action caused Zero to jump, as he was lost in another world of his own disbelief. As Amy looks into his eyes, she can see his apologetic expression, and decides that he truly is sorry for what he almost did.

"I-I'm sorry girl, I just- I didn't- Really…." Zero stumbles out, trying to hold back his horrified expression.

"You're looking for Rock, aren't you?" Amy says sweetly, with no hint of animosity. "I miss him too. He's a really good person, and he's my hero." Zero eyes the girl in a bewildered way, and carefully, he takes up the gear in his hand.

"He gave this to you, didn't he?" Zero says, not waiting for an answer. "He told me how he found it one day, and how Dr. Light offered to remove it, but he told him it wasn't needed. It's a useless gear, but he still kept it; because he _liked_ it, of all reasons. Just like the sentimental soul he's always been." Zero says, particularly more to himself than to Amy.

Zero stands up and draws his Z-saber back. Amy now realizes that this is the perfect time to negotiate with Zero, who may be the only other person who can help.

"Zero, is it? Rock told me about you, you're his partner, right?" Amy states.

"Yes," Zero began. "We met through both fighting Wily in different timelines, but a weird tear in the time continuum caused us to meet up. Ever since, we were partners. Did Rock tell you this? Where is he?" Zero says, now displaying his oh-so-familiar sense of impatience.

"In the factory across the highway. But there's a problem, Rock said that any mechanical system that comes to close gets shut off, that would mean you too." Amy says, disheartened. However, this just prompted Zero to place a hand on her head.

"Rock and I have gotten out of bigger scrapes than this. We're going to help him, no matter what it takes. And although I hate to admit it, I can't do this alone." This prompted an excitable look from Amy, but Zero kept speaking. "Girl, I need you to help me navigate the factory, and do you have anything from the factory that I can analyze?"

Amy happily nodded and ran over to the three other campers, holding Zero's hand. They looked really frightened at first, but after Amy explains the situation, their complete shock was traded with mild suspicion.

"Beauty, "Amy began, "I need to get back to the cabin to get that suit Rock made for me, Zero needs it."

"Amy, he tried to kill you and now you're helping him?" Beauty returned.

"He's one of the only people that can help me save Rock, and everyone else! Besides, you guys didn't even think he existed about five minutes ago!" Amy reasoned.

Zero looks at Amy and questions her. "Everyone else?"

"I'll explain later," Amy started, "But now, we need to head back to the camp, if we don't get to the factory soon, it'll be too late!"

"Hold up!" Joey says, silencing everyone. Zero takes up a defensive position but Joey held both of his hands up to signal that he means no harm. "Ok Ames, we'll keep helping you, but we also want to go to the factory with you guys."

His comment was met with a lot of resistance from Mikael and Beauty, but Joey is able to get them to agree with one small speech of encouragement. "Guys, there are a hundred other girls over there that go through the same thing as Amy was explaining every day. If we don't help them, we're just standing by as we live our cushy lives not caring about them. I got too big of a conscience to be a bystander for this, this crime! And whether or not you like it, so do you guys. Beauty, Mikey, this could be the greatest adventure that any of us could ever dream of having. I'm not going to let this opportunity slip through my fingers. So you're either with me, or against me; who's in?"

Joey extends his hand out and waves for everyone to put theirs on his if they agree. Amy and Zero were the first two in, followed shortly after by Beauty. Everyone turns their gazes toward Mikael, who looks contemplating at his hand. He sighs loudly and places his hand on the stack, sealing the alliance of this ragtag group of combatants.

"You better not make me regret this Joey!" Mikael yells as the group saunters off toward the camp.


	13. POW Planning

**Sorry for the delay, Finals at school. But now that I've gotten back to writing, it's time to continue with this exciting installment of:**

**Mega Man Otherworldly Adventures: POW Planning**

"Ok, how are we going to get the suit without anyone getting suspicious?" Joey says in a hushed whisper, as him, Mikael, Beauty, Amy, and Zero are all huddled together in a bush about twenty feet from the cabin. Zero kneels awkwardly, attempting to get distance from the others that are only inches away, while at the same time, trying to remain in the cluster of leaves. Beauty walks out of the bushes and whispers to them that she has an idea; she then walks off into the cabin.

Seconds later, she is seen bolting out of the cabin, carrying the pieces of the suit and a pair of shoes, trying to stuff a chair underneath the doorknob. She dashes over to her concealed teammates, screaming: "Into the woods, into the woods, into the woods!" and the disorganized group was not about to question her. After running into the forest, they stopped to catch their breaths after five minutes of vigorous running. Zero and Joey did not need to, but the same can't be said for the frail ex-enslaved girl Amy, the valley girl Beauty, and the fat bookworm Mikael. Mikael greeted Beauty with a sense of peeved hostility, but with a slight laugh in his voice.

"What was that Beauty?" *pant* *pant*.You said you had a plan! *pant* *pant*" Mikael says, clearly out-of-shape.

"*pant* *pant* that was my plan." Beauty begins "*pant* if you had known it, *pant* *pant* you probably wouldn't have agreed to it. But, *pant* *pant* you know, people do what works." Beauty regains her breath slowly and stands up straight, able to finish her statement.

"And it worked, didn't it?" Beauty beams brightly, prompting a laugh from Mikael. However, Amy starts to cough violently, and Zero assists her to a tree root to sit down. She regains her composure and goes through the sack of makeshift robot parts and chooses the hydraulic arm piece. She walks over to Zero, noticing that the others were looking at her in an odd way. Zero was also looking at her in uncharacteristic way, and Amy struggles to register why. She hands the piece to Zero, who taps the right corner of his mouth. Amy doesn't know why, but by the strange force that compels one to imitate the actions of another when directed toward one's self, she touches the corner of her mouth. A thin stream of blood had formed as a result of her earlier coughing fit. She wipes it off quickly and continues as if nothing had happened; eventually, she succeeds in getting them to disregard it as well.

"Rock said that he made this using some broken parts from the factory, maybe they can help you find out something if you scan them." And Zero did just that. He took up the arm piece and his eyes emanated a strange orange-yellow color; he scans the piece and evaluates what he gathered. As the extensive scan goes on, Beauty hands Amy the pair of shoes she had managed to liberate from the cabin; she puts them on gratefully. Zero finishes his scan.

"Well, Rock sure is intuitive, I'll give him that, but he's lucky that the lining didn't shut him down." Zero says, prompting a feeling of misguided panic from Amy. "Why?" She asks, briefly remembering how she too wore the suit.

"The lining has a special grid system, broken now, but present, that allows for the shutdown of unauthorized mechanical devices. If the grid system inadvertently activated when he broke it off, he would have had a massive power failure." Zero says, to which Amy let out a sigh of relief. The machine couldn't have hurt her when she was in it; it was protective in all aspects. The team ponders about how to sneak back into the factory, when a faint high pitched buzzing slowly came into perception.

As the sound increases in intensity, they listen carefully to decipher what the source is, Zero is the first person to fully realize it, and in an instant, he starts barking orders.

"Run Everyone! I know that sound!" Just then, Wily's security robots blast through the thickness of the trees, blocking the path and showering everyone in shattered twigs and leaves. They are all taken aback, but out of pure adrenaline, Amy leaps onto the robot and tries to tug away at the head, but, unsurprisingly, it was to no avail. The robot disembarrasses itself of her, only for another robot to snatch up the struggling youngster in his arms. Zero darts into the fray, and slices the two Guard bots with a single slash, transforming them from killer machines into useless piles of burning scrap. The explosions of the robots sent Amy flying into the air, when Joey rushed from the safety of his bush to catch her just before she collides with the ground. Zero tells them to stop fooling around, which inspires a huff of annoyance from Joey. He warns how he can detect more coming, and that they need to mask their energy signatures.

Amy ponders about how to do this, and in about four seconds, she has a crazy idea.

When the other Guard bots arrive, they somehow cannot detect the signatures they had picked up on 5 minutes ago. They are confronted by another guard bot that relays the message that the targets have teleported to another part of the planet, in Chile. The guard bots accept the message without question, and all of them begin flying toward that general direction.

Meanwhile, in a bush, Amy, garbed in the modified protection suit, is doting over Zero, who had synced himself with one of the previously repaired guard bots in order to throw the others off their signatures. Zero's yes were open, glowing a mysterious bright shade of pink. When he decides that the robots are far enough gone, he detaches himself from the evil droid, allowing him to fall back into his own well-accustomed body. Zero gets up and pats Amy on the head as he informs her that it's ok for her to remove the "armor". As she removes it, Joey, Beauty, and Mikael, who were hiding clustered behind the safety of the trees, all come out to give Amy props for her awesome cleverness. Their energy signatures remained undetected by the menacing droids, simply because they were not input into the system. Wily and Faulder have no idea of their involvement.

"That was so close! / Wow, I was so scared! /Whoa, we just did that… Cool!" were among the many phrases muttered by the latter. But the group is still far from celebration, Zero informs them.

"Ok, that's enough. From hacking into the robot's database when I synced with it, I learned of a shipment being made to a facility about fourteen miles from here, at the base of the new Pelé Mountain hiking area. The cargo will consist of a new "engine" put in quotes due to the secrecy of the design, and about 3.5 tons worth of spare parts for the machine. The shipment goes out tomorrow morning at five. Call me crazy, but with all of the insanity going on, do I sound paranoid when I say that this is all too coincidental? "Zero says with a contemplative look of seriousness.

Amy is met with horror when she realizes what this might possibly mean. "Could that engine…be for _Rock_?" She bites her nail and stares with dilated pupils at the floor. "And the cargo, could 3.5 tons be enough for 124 small girls?"

Zero nods with a sad expression on his face, which is quickly replaced by his words of wisdom. "If we are to act, it has to be tonight. I have a plan, now, I need all of you to be sure you wish for your cooperation…"

Unanimously, the team members all agree, sealing the agreement with a hearty "We accept the mission Zero" and all head toward the camp to get supplies. This could be either the bravest thing they ever do, or the last thing they have ever done.

**What will become of our youthful protagonists? What are Wily and Faulder planning atop the Mountain? And wherever he is, will Rock survive unscathed? Find out next time!**


	14. Five O' Clock

**OK****everyone, I've finally gotten to writing this story again and let me just say, sorry for the wait. Enjoy:**

**Mega Man Otherworldly Adventures chapter 14: Five O' Clock**

Rock wakes up with his arms, legs and neck bound in chains as he hangs suspended in an opaque green sphere. He hears faint voices of men, probably some of Faulder's henchmen. Rock cannot tell where he is, all he remembers is watching Amy fly off; and then…well…

His train of thought is rudely dismembered by the sound of something opening, a garage maybe, coming from his left side. Rock attempts to turn, but is reminded of his confining predicament. The neon opaque sphere slowly starts to become transparent, and Rock makes out Faulder and Wily's figure through the glass. After a couple more spins on the dial that Wily holds, Rock makes out the room in which he is confined, only to find that it is not a room at all; it appears that he is in the hold of some sort of cargo area, almost like the back of a large semi. Rock shouts obscenities at Wily and Faulder, but they hold their hands up to their ears in derision. Faulder leans close to the glass and communicates with Rock in a very condescending tone.

"What is that boy? I can't hear you through the one way audio glass that Wily invented. This ensures that nobody is going to hear you scream atop the mountain tomorrow, no one except for Wily, who put a microphone in there just for that specific purpose." Faulder says smugly. Despite the comment, Rock continues to threaten Wily and Faulder, working very hard to prevent them from attacking his psyche. This time, he speaks clearly, with more composure.

"Wily I don't know what you're trying to do with me, but you will not get away with this. Do you hear me? He just told me you have a mike, and even if you don't, you can understand the next words that I'm going to mouth" Rock looks through Wily's eyes, piercing through the soulless blackness hidden beneath the seemingly harmless exterior.

"I- AM- MEGAMAN. AND - I- WILL- STOP- YOU." Rock mouthed without a single hint of doubt.

Deep within Wily's vacant eyes, a spark of fear ignites if not for a second; nevertheless, Rock could not deny the fact that his fear came forward. Wily scoffs his indicative half-laugh and bounds out of the room with Faulder at his side. Slowly, the translucent sphere turned opaque once again, and Rock was left in the unknown room with only his thoughts to keep him company.

As Wily and Faulder exit the back of the truck, Faulder moseys over to order around some of his men while Wily examines the computer to determine the time it will take to arrive at their specified location; the computer alerts him that it will take approximately seventeen minutes. The blinking clock on his wrist indicates that the time is 4:30 A.M; 30 minutes until departure. As he receives the thumbs-up from Faulder, he signals the armored men to all get into their respective positions. Wily climbs into his car and sits down, retrieving a lukewarm cup of coffee from the cup holder near the wheel. He leans his chair back and closes his eyes, putting the bittersweet beverage down after only one unsatisfying sip.

Wily despises Faulder, his single-mindedness, total indifference to his physical health or appearance, and his view on how the world revolves around him. _This man does not know the value of hard work, _Wily thinks as he stares at the roof of the borrowed vehicle, _not like I do… _Wily turns on the ignition and begins to make his way to the mountains without alerting Faulder, he could care less what that man thinks, he despises pretending to like him, pretending to be on the same side, but nevertheless, Wily needs him for his mission. _It won't matter for much longer anyway… _Wily thinks as he exits the industrial-sized company garage.

Meanwhile, from beyond the top of a tree on the other side of the highway, a pair of hypersensitive binocular eyes and a set of well-designed microphone ears are detecting every single movement and conversation made by Faulder, Wily, and their crew. Zero sees Wily drive off and then leaps of from the top of the tree. He freefalls for about 2 seconds and then shoots his arm forward to catch the trunk of the tree to prevent a potentially damaging fall. Leaves shoot out from beneath him as Zero lands with his feet firm on the ground, unscratched. Amy, Joey, Mikael, and Beauty are all startled awake by the sound of the crash, all mad that they had fallen asleep while Zero kept up his guard. Amy is slightly tired, but not much because of her extensive nap the night before, she bounces awake almost instantly. Zero is not at all tired, mainly because he has really no need to sleep.

"What did you see Zero?" Amy asks boldly, gaining a hidden acknowledgement of respect from Zero.

"Wily has just left, and it looks like they're getting ready to leave right about now."

Zero sits down on the floor and signals everyone to gather around him. He points to Joey, Mikael, and Beauty as a group.

"You three," Zero begins, "There is a large container within the thick of the facility, behind many squadrons of guards, that is where all of the girls are." He allows the words to be absorbed by the team and continues his explanation. "The container's contents are unknown to the guards, judging by the conversations had between them and Faulder. I need you guys to distract the guards for long enough to free the girls. Once you do, I need you to call the police, try to make your voices sound older. After hearing conversations between the men, about 70% of them have children of their own. There is about a 50% percent chance that once they find out that the container is filled with young children, they will cooperate willingly with the police. Any questions?" Zero finishes, inspecting the three children that he intends to entrust this very important mission to.

Mikael raises his hand and Zero responds with a stern "What?"

"What if the guards_ don't _cooperate and decide to attack us instead?" Mikael asks, prompting wide eyes from both Joey and Beauty. They all turn to Zero who, in response, puts a patronizing hand on Mikael's shoulder and says "Good luck" with slight nod.

While Mikael is paralyzed with this threat fresh in his mind, Zero continues to speak of the strategy. "Amy and I will have to work together and infiltrate the vehicles, I could not tell for sure which one, but I'm positive that Rock is in one of three large trucks that will be headed toward the Pelé Mountain hiking area. The best time to strike would be while they are on the highway, this way; only a fraction of the guards would be able to attack at a time."

"ME?" Amy says with an indication of disbelief. 'But I can't jump on to a moving truck! And when I get there, I'm only going to get in the way…" she finishes sadly.

"I know that." Zero says matter-of-factly, prompting a little laugh/ huff of aggravation from Amy. As Zero continued however, thing became unmistakably clear.

"That's why I fixed up this." Zero says, he walks over to a bush and pulls up a tarp. Under the tarp are the pieces of Amy's power armor, but they are perfectly repaired. In addition, the suit features an addition that Amy does not seem to remember, a Buster.

"Is this a…"

"Yes." Zero says, finishing Amy's question. "It's actually _mine_, but I modified it so that you could wear it as a weapon. I figure that you would need one of these if you were to fight alongside me."

"But Zero," Amy says with a little resistance in her voice. "I can't take your Buster, what are you going to attack with?" Zero simply laughs and pulls out his Z-saber.

"This." Zero answers.

"Hold up," Joey says, prompting a large sigh from the majority of the group. Joey simply ignores them and continues to voice his concerns. "Amy's brave, sure, she might even the one of the bravest people here, I'll give her that, but can her body really take all of that? I mean, Beauty's nurse friend said that she's malnourished, right? Isn't she a little too, well… weak?"

Nobody gets angry at Joey, his words are completely justified. Amy does seem a little too small for this mission, and anybody else would agree. But not only is it important for Amy to attempt the mission, she is the only one who can accompany Zero. The others have no experience with the armor, and they never had Rock tell them about how it works. And not only does she need to go, more than anything, she _wants_ to go. She stands up and faces Joey, taking his hands up in hers. She looks into his eyes and smiles of all things, telling him that everything is going to be okay, thanking him that she cares so much about her.

"I know you're worried," Amy continues, "But I _have _to do this, just like you saved me, I have to save him; he's my best friend." Amy kisses him on the check and pats him on the back toward the direction of his group. Zero then orders for Amy to put her new and improved armor on, and for the three campers to begin formulating a strategy.

After about 10 minutes, Zero alerts everyone that the trucks have finally departed, that they are ready to put their plans into motion. With the help of Amy, Joey and his team, Team Alpha, as they agreed upon, have formulated their plan. When Amy and Zero are ready, the two teams go their separate ways, Amy giving the thumbs-up to Team Alpha, Beauty giving the thumbs-up to Team Droid.

As they leave, Joey looks back one last time, at the shine of Amy's soft golden hair. He touches his cheek where Amy had kissed him and mouths a silent "good luck" to her as the teams depart to what could be the last mission they will ever attempt.


	15. Locks Unbroken

**We follow Joey, Mikael and Beauty across the highway to the large warehouse where the girls are being held. With their plan set, will they be able to spring the girls, or will they end up prisoners to their own mission? And will the bonds of friendship hold as the three campers enact their daring rescue?**

**Find out in this exciting installment of: Mega Man Otherworldly Adventures!**

Joey, Beauty and Mikael are hiding under an unattended forklift watching the guards cycle in and out of their shifts, drinking coffee as they converse with each other, probably hoping for something to do.

"Are you sure you want to do this Joey?" Mikael asks timidly. In response, Joey simply winks and runs out from out of the bottom of the forklift, acting like he had been through hell. His shirt was drenched with blood, and a small stream had formed from the edge of his mouth. His face and arms were covered in bruises, and he was barefoot. He walks into the view of the guards, who, upon seeing him, raise their guns at first, but when they see his identity, a young and injured teen, they lower their weapons and come to his aid. As if by a perfect performance, Joey collapses into the arms of a nearby guard and allows him to be carried off. Two other guards accompany him and they carry him away to a bench. After they carefully place Joey on the bench, Mikael then decides it is time for him to make his move.

Mikael and Joey kiss for a brief second and Mikael goes off to the direction of a large group of guards, Beauty makes her way through stacks of supplies to sneak around them. Running frantically, the guards raise their weapons to the crazed Mikael, but once they hear his dilemma, they lower their arms.

"Help me! Help! Please! Where's my friend?" Mikael asked with crocodile tears running down his dirt-covered face. "Where is he? He's really hurt! Please! Somebody help!" In response, a guard came up to him to calm the shaken child, other guards followed, while a majority of them watched in confusion. In the midst of all the horror, Beauty snuck around the rows of guards to reach the back of the factory. Carefully following the directions that Zero had previously given her, she made her way past the rows of distracted guards, silently and moving carefully in the shadows. She had so much to gain and so much to lose, Joey literally had to cut open his chest to do this, and if they get caught, all of the girls are pretty much screwed.

In all of the confusion, one apathetic guard simply sipped his coffee as the others embarrassed themselves with the hurt teenage boy. The guard, simply known as Booker, has no kids of his own, and he never plans to again. He had one baby girl with his wife, but when she was 9, on his watch, she went missing, she was never found again. The police had told them that she was gone for good, but he never believed. Eventually, he had lost hope. His wife tried to cheer him up, but they were so depressed at the time they almost split up. What hurt him most was the fact that he was so irresponsible at that one moment, that when he turned around, she was gone; that he was unable to protect her from whatever made her disappear from his life forever. He broke his promise to her that he would always be her protector, her guardian. He secretly swore that he was never going to have a child again, never wanting to go through the same pain and utter hopelessness he felt that day when he lost his little angel.

He slurped down the rest of his bad coffee and crushes the small paper cup in his hand, throwing it to the floor. He looks at the boy with bitterness, as if to not trudge up old feelings. However, he senses that something is amiss. Why would these kids find help in here of all places? When there are plenty of firemen and police officers on the highway? Just when he was ready to pass off his thoughts as simple-minded paranoia, he sees something that completely changes his tone. Beauty, thinking she was perfectly concealed, was not swift enough, and her foot was caught by the guards' sharp eye as she turned a corner. Not wanting to cause a ruckus at what might just be a trick of his eye, he slowly clenches his hand around is gun and slowly makes his way to the direction of Beauty.

After a little while, as well as some creative rock throwing paired with box and supply climbing, she manages to find crate in question. Looking around, she sees three guards blocking the way, but this was all part of the plan. Zero managed to get the guard's alternating schedule, which means that she has a thirty second window to pick the lock to the crate. In three… two… one…

Just as planned, a little beeping came from the watch of one of the guards, and he signaled the others to follow as he led himself out of the room. As soon as they were out of sight, she ran silently, previously having removed her shoes to make sure she stayed quiet and positioned herself at the crate's padlock. She removed her trusty bobby pin that she kept in her hair and quickly made work of the simple lock. Good thing Faulder was cheap enough to spring for such a piece of junk.

As she stood up and removed the lock though, she heard the unmistakable _click-click_ of a pistol behind her. The simple two-beat sounds made all of her muscles tense as her ears readied for the inevitable warning.

"Hands up girly." Booker said as her raised the gun to her spine. She slowly put her hands behind her head and turned around to face her antagonist. With the sight on her chest, she was almost too scared to speak reason to the guard; almost.

"Who are you?" Booker asked with blatant frustration in his tone. "What the hell do you think you and your little friends are doing here? This isn't kid stuff missy." He says sternly.

"Look, "Beauty says. "Please, you have no idea what you are involved with here…"

"I have no idea?" says Booker with great displeasure. "You and your buddies are in big trouble for this, do you hear me? We are going to call your parents…" Suddenly, a crazy idea came to Beauty's mind. Maybe she caught it from Amy, maybe her mind is on a dangerous streak today, but before she tries it, she continues to reason with the guard.

"Listen, Faulder's a bad guy, and he's going to do something really illegal if you don't let me show you what's inside this crate right now, please!" Beauty pleads, but her cries of desperation fall on deaf ears. Slowly, he lowers his gun and walks over to her, preparing to grab her by the arm and drag her out of there.

"I don't have time for this kid…"Booker grabs Beauty's arm and in reaction, she abruptly shakes herself free and tries to make a grab for his gun. Shoulder to shoulder, Beauty manages to startle Booker enough for him to make a shot using his own gun. The shot startled the guards from their locations and some stayed behind as others made their way toward the direction of the bang. The shot was harmless, as Beauty intended it to be, but it manages to hit the upper half of the crate and bounce off with a loud _Sha-ting! _From the inside, the young girls, the ones probably told to stay silent, screamed from the inside.

Because of this, Booker stopped in his tracks almost entirely. He allows Beauty to step away and she watches as Booker slowly makes his way to the sealed container. He places both his hands on the handles on the container, hesitating just slightly as a bead of sweat rushes down past his two wide eyes. He blinks harshly and swings open the doors of the container, gazing upon the 126 girls held captive inside the container. They all look on at Booker as if he's either an angel or the devil, someone who is either going to save them or put them into servitude for the remaining few years of their lives. Girls as young as eight cried into the arms of ones as old as fourteen, tears of pure fright. The girls of all colors looked as if they had palle skin, and their hair was matted and dirty. Not a single girl in their looks like they had a full stomach for a while, they are severely malnourished and desperate looking. _Little girls_, he thought gloomily, _they are all just scared little girls, and… I had no idea_.

The sight is enough to make a grown man cry, and it appears to have done just that. Booker drops to his knees and drops his gun, clutching the floor with his hands, letting the tears spill from his face. He had almost allowed this to happen; he was almost the man who made these little angels disappear, just like his baby girl had done three years ago.

Beauty, puzzled by the guard's change of heart, heard the approaching footsteps of the other guards suddenly stall, either at the terrified girls in the container or one of their own crying on the floor, so broken. Beauty looked on with so much pity, trying to hold back tears of her own.

Booker clenched his face in one of his gruff hands, gritting his teeth and trying to avoid crying in front of his men who some, unbeknownst to him, started tearing slightly as well.

As the poor girls attempted to come out, one of the girls had a wide-eyed expression on her face the entire time, she was in the darkened back-half of the crate and held a small seven-year old between her arms. She handed the small child to her friend, wanting to get out of the enclosed space as soon as possible. Her friend assumes it is because she wants to see sunlight again, due in part to her constant mention of it, but no, it was not that at all. Her slow zombie-like steps quickly turned to a speed walk, and even more swiftly into a fumbling run as the girls in the front were still trying to find the courage to come out. As the others saw her struggling to get out, they created a ruckus to clear a small path for her, wondering what made her so frantic to escape. Tears ran down the girls' face as she came into the light, knowing that she was mere feet away from the source of her bravery.

She leaps from the crate and wraps her arms around the crying officer with his face in his hands. Startled by the unexpected action, he falls back into the dirt, catching himself with his arms, seeing his baby girl hugging him again. Sobbing, she can barely contain herself as she once again tries to find that beloved warmth that her dad had given her so much before in the past.

"DADDY!" she sobs and sobs, burying her face in her Booker's shoulder, "Oh my god, thank you, oh my god, you're here…" She continues to sob as Booker hugs his arms around her in return, carrying her as he finds the renewed strength to allow him to stand tall, the strength that he had so long ago forgotten. The tears run down his face as she is in his arms, his little angel, his _world_, is back with him. "My God, God, thank you so much…" Booker whispers as he clenches his eyes to stop the tears from flowing, acknowledging once again that he has his little girl again, that he's a _father_ again.

"Daddy… I love you! Don't ever go away again! I love you daddy!" She cries as she finds her sanity in her father's arms.

"I love you too, my god, my god Emily, you have no idea how much I love _you_!" Booker cries as he clutches onto his baby girl.

The two shared a moment all to themselves, impartial to the cheers of happiness and whistles of congratulations from both the guards and girls as their moment of happiness inspired them to venture from their long-held fright out of the container. Beauty announces to them that Faulder can no longer hurt them, that they were finally free to live their lives once again. And as the guards phoned in the situation from their radios, as the police sirens were heard in the distance, when the police came to organize the girls, and the guards spoke with them the situation, when computer codes were given to the police, and evidence was taken from the building as evidence, one thing stood consistent. That Booker and Emily stood together holding hands, in the magical father-daughter bond that could not, was not, and would not be broken.

**Awww, how sweet! With this disaster now averted, will Zero and Amy be able to make their move to save Rock? Or will Wily still be able to go ahead with his plan? And now that his heinous crimes have been revealed, what will happen with Faulder?**

**Find out in the next action-packed installment of: Mega Man Otherworldly Adventures!**


	16. Crash Course

**Hey, so it would be really helpful if you guys were to comment and critique my stories, criticism is gladly accepted, hater comments are not though. So, as the other girls are finally freed from their long-standing captivity, our favorite pre-teen girl is still in dire straights with the mysterious cyborg Zero to save her recently obtained best friend, Rock. All friend-zone jokes aside, will she be able to save him, even with the help of Zero and her powerful Mega-suit, or will she perish along with Rock? Find out in this exciting addition of:**

**Mega Man Otherworldly Adventures: Crash Course **

"Are you ready…?"

"Ready as I'll ever be…."

The two heroes dash through the trees grabbing branch after branch, swinging quickly to remain at their consistent speed of 80 miles per hour. With each passing second, the younger of the two becomes more and more accustomed to her newly acquired robotic exoskeleton.

Three large semi-trucks barrel down a long stretch of highway in the blazing summer heat. Though the true purpose of the cargo is unknown, through all of the precautions taken to protect and ensure the successful execution of their dreadful mission, it is guaranteed that it is important to the two villainous tyrants they've come to know. As their drivers remain blissfully unaware of the magnitude of their restrictive situation, watchful eyes gaze upon them, carefully planning their downfall.

From out of the trees near the harmless summer camp, Camp Travis, shot out two humanoid figures from the distance. Their streamlined figures remain concealed by the shine of the sunlight as they fly toward the trucks with a resolute action on their minds; rescue.

Side by side, they guide each other in a missile-like formation as their hands remain locked within one another's. Zero glances quickly at his diminutive new partner, before they began, he was reluctant to entrust this mission to such a young, sensitive child. But all of his doubt disappears once he peers into her eyes. In her eyes, he sees none of the fear, regret, or weakness he was expecting, no; he sees within her iris the eyes of a warrior, strong, determined, and something else that he could not quite put his finger on, hope perhaps; or something much more powerful.

Amy and Zero hit the first semi with a loud _Crash! _Asthe duo's metallic weaponry struck the truck's roof, causing the large 10 ten truck sway from side to side with the force of the collision. The two quickly recover, their hair swaying with the intense wind swirling past them. From within the truck, they hear furious grunts of confusion as the inner latch opens and soldiers come up from the shipping container to attack the two mysterious figures.

With movement of organized chaos, the two heroes whip around gracefully, like assassins on a battlefield, to return fire to the guards. Bullets whiz past their bodies, but none meet their mark.

As one guard attempts to swing at Amy, Amy whips back around to return the blow, knocking him silly and bringing him to the ground with a bloodied nose. One reckless guard was only able to shoot the floor beneath Zero, endangering the fallen guards' lives. Zero swiftly came up behind the trigger-happy guard and hit him in the back of the head with his own gun. As that one falls, Zero and Amy make work of the other six fighters as a team.

Grabbing Amy's hand, Zero swings around and kicks a guard in the shoulder with her powerful metal boots. Amy lands, allowing Zero to vault over her shoulders and slash two of the guard's weapons in half, rendering them unarmed. As Amy busies herself with the two weaponless guards, Zero leaps off the side of the truck, much to the confusion of the soldiers in the rear. Zero flew around the side of the truck, coming up behind the soldiers and banged both of their heads together. As the remaining guards fell to the floor, Amy released a sigh of relief.

"Is that all?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Yes." Zero began. "Hurry, descend into the cargo hold."

They dropped down into the darkness of the bin, temporarily blinded by the obstruction of light, but that problem was quickly solved by Zero flicking on his eyes, creating a bright light that pierced through the darkness.

"Rock? Are you in here?" Amy questioned hopelessly.

Zero and Amy made quick work of investigating the contents of the bin. They check in boxes that look like they might contain him, they look through bins and cabinets, not finding Rock in the mess. When they've come to a final box, their spirits lift, but are crushed when they discover that he is not in there.

"These parts are completely useless!" Zero huffed in frustration, putting his fist through the wall of the semi.

"Wily! You're dead! Do you hear me?!" Zero yelled into the nothingness, slashing through a pile of boxes, and the gears in them.

"Calm down!" Amy yells, careful that she doesn't direct his rage toward her. "We'll find him; he's in one of the other trucks! Let's Hurry!" Amy flies through the truck's opening, while Zero doesn't bother. He explodes through the thick of the trucks roof, and closes in on the front wheel, slashing it to stall the truck. It wheels off to the side of the road, the wheel smoking and the driver stumbling out of the car to assess the damage; leaving two more trucks to go.

**With two more trucks to go, will our armor-clad heroes save their fallen comrade? Or will they all share the same disastrous fate? found out next time!**


	17. A Friend in Need

**Again, sorry about the late post, I really have no excuse this time. Oops! Anyway, I really want to get this thing out so, here ya go.**

"What was that?!" Rock yells as the attack continues on the first truck. Constrained by the heavy metal chains, with no Mega Man powers to boot, he struggles and struggles, but is unable to free himself from the sphere. The metal clanks loudly on the inside of the one-way audio glass, but Rock bitterly notes that nobody but him could hear the clamorous toiling.

Suddenly, as rapidly as it had started, the gigantic fight went silent. Rock struggles to comprehend what it was, but using his extra-sensitive audio receptors, He hears a familiar outcry of frustration.

"These parts are completely useless!" he hears, unable to pinpoint the reason for the voice to sound so familiar. But the next voice he hears is as clear to him as the night is from day.

"Calm down! We'll find him; he's in one of the other trucks! Let's Hurry!"

"Amy!" Rock realizes, rattling the sphere with a loud echoing vibration. Rock's realization quickly quenches his fear as he hears the first truck spiral out and crash to the side of the road, hissing past him. If that was Amy's voice, then it didn't take a super-computer to assess the identity of the first voice he heard.

A small smile forms on the corner of Rock's mouth as small sobs of happiness come to his throat. He looks at the edge of his restraining sphere blankly, lost in his own thoughts.

_Zero… _Rock thinks, happy. _He's ok… and, he came back for me… I knew that we were partners, till the very end._ Though, Rock's moment of elation is abruptly halted when he realizes the _entirety_ of the situation.

"Oh my Gosh!" he yells. "Amy's fighting with him?! Well, I knew she was strong but, man! She's got guts!" As Rock thought out loud to himself in the confines of the one-way audio sphere, Amy and Zero leaped to the roof of the second truck. As if a second mightier hand were at play here in this twisted game of a heroic young android's life, as the guards came out of the second truck, lining themselves on the roof, a battalion of robotic menaces gales in and takes their place, flinging the guards from the truck onto the unforgiving highway. The robots stood about seven feet tall, with a drab blue coloring casing their cold metallic bodies. Both of their arms were large buster shot devices and their feet were eccentrically spiked masses of metal garbed with wheels that allow for additional mobility. Their bodies are massively large, triangular things, and they have one huge, ugly red eye at the base of their proportionally small heads. They peer at Amy and Zero with absolutely no emotion; programmed to kill, never to ask why.

Along with a loudly audible gasp from Amy, the horrible injuries sustained by the many human guards were more than enough motivation for Zero to go full-blown vigilante on the swarm of robotic fiends. As Zero slices and dices his way through Wily's mindless robotic slaves, Amy finds the courage to join in and knocks a few heads with her previously acquired new buster shot.

"These are just mindless drones!" Zero yells over the crashing and clanking of metallic parts clanging onto the floor. "Do anything you can to stop them, they are not people! They don't have thoughts!" At these words, Amy switched from her tactics of long-range incapacitation to close range blows with majorly damaging effects.

Amy jumps in between three robots and, using her hydraulic arm attachments, slams two of the robots off opposite sides of the truck, slamming her right fist into the head of the third. The third robot's head cracks into pieces and it falls to the floor, useless. Another droid latches onto Amy, pinning back her arms behind her, yet in some otherworldly instinct, she bends her knees back and lines her boots with the knees of her attacker. With a simple clanking of her heels, the rockets switch on near instantaneously, obliterating the robot's joints. The shock releases the robot's grasp, and Amy swings her arms back to grabs the shoulders of the droid, and flings herself backward behind the robot, burying her knee into its back.

After the struggle, Amy notes herself up and down, admiring her newly repaired suit and whispers a small phrase of approval.

"Man, I love this thing!" Amy then switches her attention to the machines attacking Zero, pleased to see that he is in his element.

Zero slices through the body of one robot, then effortlessly backflips from its upper half behind another, who was preparing to grab it from behind. The robot swings its clunky arms and misses Zero completely, turning only to be met with Zero's blade cutting it vertically through its body. Upon landing, Zero uses his incredible speed and powers of perception to dodge the dozens of buster shots coming from four robots across length of the truck's roof. Two robots align themselves, one swinging for Zero's head, the other for his legs. What would have been a clever formation was effortlessly foiled by Zero, who simply jumped headfirst through the strategy, his streamlined body dodging both the would-be fatal headshot, and the potentially devastating blow to his legs. Zero met both of their intentionally harmful blows with equal, if not more exacting, slashes of his Z saber, severing the delicate inner wiring of the soulless robotic shells. After destroying those two, Zero returns his responsiveness to the robots at the other end of the truck. He throws his spinning saber into the shoulder of the furthermost right robot, causing its aim to be skewed and in effect, causing the destruction of the other three firing automatons. Now, without a challenge, Zero retrieves his blade from the useless robot's shoulder and brutally plunges it into its head, assuring its function was permanently stalled.

As Zero stares at the sparks and flames caused by the attack, Amy looks at him with a completely unique mixture of awe, intrigue, fear, and the tiniest hint of sadness. _Zero had just taken out those robots as if they were nothing! _Amy thought as she rendezvoused with Zero as he was retracting his saber. _He and Rock must be really close, even though they said that they just met. It's weird, but it's like Zero's Rock's older brother or something. But he doesn't look like he enjoys destroying robots, yet he was given that incredible talent. I wonder what he thinks about all this, because it's kind of sad to me…_

"That was awesome Zero!" Amy proudly exclaims, disregarding her past thoughts. In response, Zero merely snickers at her childish glee and directs his attention toward the cargo hold.

"Let's see if Rock is down there." Zero says quickly to get back to the mission at hand.

Zero slides down the ladder, quickly followed by Amy. Upon reaching the hold, they are taken by surprise; the area is holding rows of glowing yellow rods. The radiant rectangular columns shine brightly in the dark hold, their odd beauty distracting Amy from their true purpose of imminent destruction. However, as Amy stared in wonderment, Zero only looked at the batteries with bitter malice.

Amy, upon seeing Zero's expression, raises her arm, about to destroy a battery, but was abruptly stopped by Zero. "Don't destroy them!" Zero ordered silently. "If you do, this whole truck can go up in flames." After releasing his grip from Amy's arm, he climbs up the ladder to the top of the roof and allows Amy to catch up to him before jumping onto the last car. Amy reaches the roof, hiding her elation, and fear. _Rock is in the last truck! He has to be, or what if… _ Amy's train of thought is tersely interrupted by the swerving of both the truck she is on and the truck she was preparing to board. The force of the truck moving so swiftly under her causes her to launch from the roof, headed for the street.

Her hand was latched onto by Zero, who had buried his saber in the roof of the truck to prevent flying off like Amy. However, as Zero helps Amy, the third truck barrels past them, making a severe left turn into the Pelé Mountain pass while the truck they're on continues straight forward. Amy knows that if Wily knew that they were getting too close, he would have tried something drastic like this; and furthermore, she knows that they must be close to helping Rock. She clasps onto Zero's arm and leaps off, activating her rockets before Zero has the chance. But Zero, quick to analyze situations, catches onto Amy's game and the two launch toward the third truck with the blazing determination of heroes ready to risk everything to save their friend in need.


	18. Villainous Obstacles

**Rock is so close yet so far! Will our heroes free him before reaching the dreaded factory? Or were they all doomed from the beginning? Riding on the third truck, three of the planet's most unusual heroes attempt to save their friend in this addition of:**

**Mega Man Otherworldly Adventures!**

"Ouch!" Rock yells as his head bangs against the glass sphere. _What just happened? _Rock thinks, wishing he could rub the sore spot where he hit his head. A rope attached to the sphere, keeping it in place, suddenly snaps, causing it to slam against the left side of the truck. The soldiers in the back try desperately to keep it from rolling out, tying it down with additional ropes and holding it, while at the same time, trying not to get plowed down by the huge mass of crystal. When they get the orb secure, they phone in to the driver, pissed at the fact that the turn was made without a warning. The original driver of the truck was put in charge of driving Faulder's car to their on-site location at the Pelé Mountain hiking area, specifically the mountain's abandoned power plant.

Who was left to drive the truck you may ask, somebody who desperately wanted his plan to go smoothly, so much so that he had decided to drive the truck himself; **Faulder.**

Amy and Zero crash onto the roof of the truck feet first, barely missing the truck as it sped uphill toward its intended destination. The path to the power plant is lined with thick foliage and lit by the overhead sun, flickering due to the branches overhead. Greeting them were a few guards, though not all, who were prepared to fight the invaders. However, their importance was very short lived. From the trees leap small, rather fragile-looking robots with slender monkey-like designs. Each have two tails, sharp, bladed claws, one ugly green eye, drab green paint and feet just like their hands. Upon seeing the monstrous little things, one unlucky guard realized, these things are out to kill. It jumped onto him, clawing, slashing and screeching, causing the man to stumble back in confusion and panic, which sent him to the highway in a screaming, bloody mess.

Horrified, the remaining guards file back into the cargo hold, barricading themselves into the safety of the truck's thick metal walls. As they lock the hold, Amy and Zero brace themselves against the impending attack from the small ferocious beasts, which happens much sooner than expected.

Angrily looking into the rear view mirror of the truck, trying to spot the attackers, he is surprised to see that there are only two, and that one of them is Amy. Faulder fumbles for his cellphone, furious with Wily for assuring him that she was "taken care of when", quite obviously to him now, she was not. Wily answered with a calm and relaxed voice, somewhat mocking Faulder's erratic behavior.

"What the hell Wily?! You told me that she was gone! And now she's brought her friend along to finish me off! What am I supposed to do?" Faulder yells furiously into the small mobile device.

"What friend?" Wily asks, truthfully unaware of any other threat to him.

"I don't know, he's red and black and he's got this big blonde ponytail and he's destroying all of your stupid robot guards, who, might I add, aren't very good at guarding!"

Wily drops his coffee, gripping the phone with both of his hands in a highly unorthodox manner, staring at the floor of the power plant, as if watching all of his hard work go down the cracks in the abandoned facility. _Zero! Of all the people who would want to stop this plan, why did it have to be Rock's insolent partner? I thought the force of the portal's winds would have destroyed him! How is he __**here**__? _Wily balled up one of his hands into a fist and barked orders at Faulder through the phone.

"Drive that truck as fast as possible! Do not stop for anything! That guy is bad news! Do you hear me! Drive Now!" Wily yells into the transceiver.

"Wait Wily, you don't order me…" Faulder starts.

"Do you want to die?! Now drive!" Wily grasps the phone in one hand and chucks it as hard as he can into the wall, shattering it into pieces. On Faulder's side, he heard the crunching of the phone and the ever-annoying dial tones before hanging up. Pressing the hang up button on his own phone, he tosses it into his passenger seat before slamming down the gas petal, causing everyone on the top, and the cargo area of the truck to be knocked back.

Zero leans back to somewhat absorb the shock, but suddenly, one of the monkey bots leaps onto Zero, bear hugging it's arms around Zero. Without his arms to keep balance, Zero falls on his back and begins to slide off. Zero struggles to get the vexatious robot off of his body, but as he screams and kicks and struggles, the robot hangs on, and Zero is sent sliding toward the back end of the truck.

Seeing this unfold, Amy grabs Zero's leg and pulls him forward, yelling at Zero to stand up. When he does, Amy uses her buster to hit the robot, causing it to explode. When the smoke clears, Zero looks at Amy and narrows his eyes, causing Amy to think that she had done something wrong. Amy averts her gaze for a moment and shrugs her shoulders, unconsciously placing a hand on the buster.

"Uhh…I" Amy started, but she was taken completely aback when Zero did something she would not have expected. He shuts his eyes and tilts his head to the left, grinning brightly, without opening his eyes, he gives Amy a thumbs up.

"Thanks Amy." Zero says, bringing an non-concealable smile to Amy's thin face.

But this bright little moment didn't last long, for Zero returns his attention to the puny mechanical primates, who were now surrounding the duo. Amy readies her buster and Zero readies his Z-saber; they line up back to back, preparing to undergo an epic battle.

"You know Zero," Amy starts, "Two days ago; I thought that I was going to die, and nobody would care if I did." Amy then starts to_**laugh**_and Zero looks at her puzzled.

"What's so funny?" Zero says.

The monkey robots look ready to attack, but this does not sway the calm voice that Amy uses when talking to Zero. "Well, now, I never would have guessed that this is where I would be, fighting green monkey robots on the top of a sixteen-wheeler going ninety miles an hour." She stares at the monkeys, sizing up her completion for the expectedly epic battle. "And I never would have thought I would meet you, the legendary reploid, Zero." She chuckles and looks to her suit, the very same one that Rock had created for her "That I would fight with you, Zero, here on Earth, of all places; in a super high tech suit, All to save the best friend that I would ever meet."

Zero looks on at the malicious robots, the lot of them seemingly getting impatient with the annoying lack of bloodshed, and against all odds, he smiles. He utters a small "hmph" of agreement and quickly readies his saber, effectively stirring the restless robotic primates. "I never thought I would be doing this either."

"Fighting Wily? Saving Rock?" Amy asks eagerly, her eyes ablaze with the inevitability of combat.

"No," Zero says, preparing for his true answer, "doing this all with you."

The two lunge into opposite directions, weapons drawn, and clash with the robotic menaces. A clamorous mix of high-pitched screeches and fierce battle cries, metal clashing with metal, and the unmistakable sound of sword slicing metal all erupt through the normally peaceful atmosphere, creating a disturbance of intergalactic proportions.

_Please be alright Rock, just hang in there… _Amy thought wishfully.


	19. Ethereal Forces

The puny primate automatons spin and flip all over the place, threatening to launch Amy and Zero off of the truck with each aimed leap they make toward the dynamic duo. Zero is fast enough to hit the little spinning machines, but Amy finds that keeping up with them is a much harder task than with the bigger droids on the second truck.

"Zero! This isn't working! I'm only taking down a couple of them! Amy shouted while attempting to shoot a robot within a cluster.

"The important thing is to keep calm! If you do that, you'll see that they're moving in patterns, they're not as difficult as they seem!" Zero says, slashing through a robot.

"Easier said than done!" Amy yells back defiantly. Nevertheless, she knew that Zero has experience with these situations, and tries to calm herself down.

1…2…3…4…. She takes deep breaths and counts slowly to ten to keep herself alert to the environment around her, with her buster raised, she shoots at small robots, missing, but still attempting to keep herself poised.

5…6… _There are about twenty robots left_…7…_They cluster in four, switch positions, and then jump in opposite directions_….8…9_… When they connect, there's a three second delay, so if I concentrate on one of them_….10.

Amy is trust back into the fullest speed of the situation, but this time she came armed with a strategy. She dodges a monkey that hurls toward her, and carefully watches its path until it does just what Amy expects. It gathers with three others and as soon as they are close enough, Amy shoots a charged blast at the four mechanical monkey menaces, destroying all of them in a single blast.

"Whoa! Zero, I did it! I got some after calming down!" Amy yells to Zero, but he reminds her that the situation is still not yet over.

"Keep attacking; there are fifteen more to go!" Zero says.

"Don't you mean 16?" Amy asks quizzically.

Zero slashes through a robots abdomen, causing it to go up in a cloud of parts and smoke. "Fifteen." He says, directing his attention toward other clusters, "get moving!"

"We are a half-mile from the destination point!" Faulder yells into the communicator to alert the guards. He is sweating profusely, his shirt soaked and his face as red as a ripe tomato. His eyes are bloodshot and he is getting extreme anxiety from going so fast up the steep mountain side. The petal is hitting the floor, going faster is not an option, not that he wanted to go much faster anyway.

"Wily!" Faulder yells to absent ears, "when this is over, I swear, your dead Wily! Dead!" Within looking distance, the final turn is coming upon him at a terrifyingly rapid speed. As the turn neared, Faulder knows that it would only be mere minutes before reaching the power plant; however, his mind is still clouded with unspeakable rage toward Wily.

As Zero and Amy finish off the last of the droids, they turn their attention to the cargo hold, where, hopefully, Rock will be found…intact.

"What're we gonna do Zero? The guards are still in there! There's no way we can get past them without hurting them!" Amy complains anxiously.

"Well, as far as you've seen so far…" Zero reaches into his arm and pulls out a small yellow orb with two marshmallow shaped pink attachments on the top, before Amy can ask what it is, Zero walks over to the latch and explains its purpose.

"The light source emitted from this harmless K-bomb will near instantaneously knock out any human within the area, without hurting them of course." Zero continues.

"Why didn't you use it before?" Amy asks without really thinking.

"Well, if I had, everybody would've been knocked out," Zero says smiling, pointing at Amy up and down with his free hand, "including my partner." Amy laughs, surprised that she forgot that she was human, I guess when she was fighting, it didn't really matter so much to her.

Zero tugs at the handle of the latch leading to the cargo hold swiftly and with excessive force, causing the people trying to keep it in place to thud onto the floor. When Amy looks t him with surprised eyes, he assures her that they'll be fine. He presses down the two marshmallow-like attachments down simultaneously and drops it down the hole, quickly closing the hatch. A small light flashes for a split second and Zero flips open the latch. He carefully descends the ladder, switching on his eyes to create a light that allows Amy to see. Amy is horrified to see that all of the guards in the hold are on the floor, motionless, but Zero assures her that they are merely unconscious.

Once they are both in the back of the truck, they immediately take notice of the giant sphere in the middle of the area. Amy looks at it puzzled, almost as puzzled as Zero.

"What is that thing Zero? Could Rock be in that thing?" Amy asks, never taking her eyes from the sphere. Zero goes over and knocks on the huge orb, when he does; the sound that comes from the event indicates that the orb is solid, due to the audio blocking within the sphere.

"It appears hollow, but when I tested it, it's solid." Zero says, staring at the large mass. He paces around the crystal sphere, trying to determine its purpose. "I don't know what it is, or if it would be risky to break it."

"Can't you sense Rock's energy?" Amy asks frustrated.

"I normally can, but this sphere is only emitting a small trace, it could mean that somebody placed one of his parts in here for a trap, I can't risk this being a bomb, I don't want you to get hurt!" Zero says, furiously. "If you weren't here, I might risk it…"

"GUYS I'M IN HERE! COME ON!" Rock yells loudly as he is unable to tell them that he is in the one way audio glass. He wants to break through the chains, pound on the glass and free himself, but without his powers, it's useless.

"Zero searches around the cabin, and doesn't see Rock. "RAHHHH!" he yells as loud as he can, dropping to the floor, as soon as he did, he popped back up onto his feet and charges toward the glass full tilt, preparing to strike it with his Saber. Just as he suspected before, it is a trap. Nanoseconds upon striking the sphere with his sword, Zero is hurled back against the ladder of the truck, jolted with thousands of Volts of electricity.

"GAAAHHHHHHH!" Yells both Rock and Zero as the electricity pulses through their bodies, away from Rock and into Zero; Amy quickly rushes over to tend to Rock and before he can stop himself, he places his face in his hands and sobs, convinced that the sphere is just a trap, not containing Rock. He stands up motions Amy to go up the ladder, without another word. Amy however, is a different story.

"Wait! What if Rock IS in there?! We can't just give up! He needs our help Zero, we can do it! Where will you go anyway? Zero? Zero!? ZERO!?" Zero just stops to hear Amy's protests and stares blankly, heartbroken.

"PLEASE! HEAR ME!" Rock yells helplessly as the two people who care the most about him leave sullen and heartbroken. Frustrated, he sobs uncontrollably, unable to produce tears because of his anatomy; otherwise, they would be pouring. "PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Amy is suddenly taken by a rush of unexplained emotions. She turns back, one foot on the ladder, somehow feeling something weird a strange ethereal connection toward the direction of the orb. She clenches her right fist, which begins to tingle mysteriously. She shuts her eyes, trying to block out the impossible thoughts running through her mind.

"PLEEAASSSEEE!" Rock screams with the last of his might.

The sound is unable to reach her ears, but by some otherworldly force, his desperation and words echo through her mind and hit her heart like a mallet. She leaps from the ladder and screams as she buries her fist through the supposedly impenetrable crystal.

Electricity spews from all directions, causing Rock to scream in pain, and shocking a surprised Zero from his previous feelings of broken-heartedness. The electricity surges through Amy's armor, but she remains virtually untouched due to the protective qualities it had. The crystal cracked slowly at first, but with eyes of a warrior, Amy cried out and pierced her now mega-charged left fist into the thick glass, shattering it completely. The event blew a hole in the top of the truck, disorienting Faulder to the point of crashing into the gates of the abandoned power plant.


	20. Short-Lived Reunion

**This is a short chapter, I'm aware, but I feel that blending it with another would have taken away some of the intense emotion I feel this chapter has. But nevertheless, enjoy chapter 20 of Mega man Otherworldly Adventures!**

Amy falls back onto the floor and shuts her eyes to avoid the shards of glass pummeling the interior of the semi. Zero runs over and wraps his arms around her, spinning her to protect her from the flying glass shards. Everything goes silent, and Zero looks at Amy in his arms, trying to see if she is ok. She backs away from Zero, somewhat dizzy, and they each check to see if they sustained any serious injury. As she backs away, Amy's armor is falling off in large chunks, burned out and broken.

"Amy, are you ok, your armor shorted out. It's coming apart." Zero says, visibly concerned about Amy's now harmless state of being.

"I'm fine, but what happened?" Amy begins until their conversation is interrupted by a small whimpering groan. Amy and Zero both turn to look at the location of the now obliterated orb. Quickly, they rush over to the source of the voice, his young eyes closed and his body detained to the floor by the weight of the heavy metal chains clamped onto his neck and limbs. All he can stammer out are a few words that prompt a tear from Amy's beautiful aqua eyes.

"Please…help me… get out of these…." Rock whimpers into the silent room, closing his eyes, weak from the strain of the electric surge.

"Stand back!" Zero orders Amy. In an instant, he pulls out his saber and slashes the metal chains constricting Rock, and throws them off to the side. He rushes over to pick his young friend up in his arms. Rock's eyes slowly open, blinking often; his blurry and shaky vision is just able to distinguish the figure that held him closely with rare brotherly love.

"Z….Zero?" Rock utters.

"Yes, I'm right here Rock, it's me, Zero." Zero holds him close and Amy the hugs his head tightly, her soft, now armor-free body acting as a warm pillow to his severely incapacitated state.

"Rock! Oh… what'd they do to you! Rock, I'm so SORRY!" Amy whimpers, her tears unable to conceal themselves. Rock reaches out and brings his trembling hand up to her cheek, wiping a tear from it.

"Sorry? You came… back for me…Amy… T-thank you." Rock says with an affectionate smile on his face. She cries and cries, and Rock reaches out for Amy and Zero to hold each of hands, which they do, all of them both happy and sad at the same time.

Ever since the truck had stopped, all three of them were vaguely aware that the guards were going to bust in at any second. An easy escape was all but a fleeting dream; escape at all would let alone be a miracle of otherworldly proportions. But in that moment of reunion, Zero held Rock dotingly in his strong arms; Amy hugged him with her soft, warm body, and Rock smiles weakly at his two loving friends. Rock's grip tightens on their hands and the back doors of the truck bust wide open. To greet them are the eyes of evil, sneering at them with contempt malice.


	21. Break

Zero slowly lays down his friend and stands tall in the face of Wily. The guards all raise their guns in the event that Wily decide to open fire on the courageous reploid. Wily makes no attempt at friendly conversation.

"Let me level with you Zero…" Wily walks toward Zero and when he raises his saber in response, Wily quickly retorts with a blatant threat.

"Why Zero, you might want to put down that sword before Faulder's men get the wrong idea, you see…" He spreads his arm out, motioning to the twelve men positioned behind him. "These men will shoot both your little girlfriend and you if you show any sign of hostility toward me…now…apologize." Normally, Zero's pride would prohibit such a shameless and degrading action, but considering the fact that an innocent life is at stake, he makes an exception, but only this once.

"Well…"Wily taunts, enjoying every second of it.

"I'm sorry Dr. Wily." Zero says, his rage absent from everywhere but his eyes. Rock buries his face in Amy's shirt, knowing how hard that must have been for Zero to throw away his pride like that. Rock's small action prompts a smug look from Wily, who decides to further add to their despair. Wily turns around and waves his hand, giving orders to the guards as he rendezvous with Faulder.

"Take the blue one to the top of the control tower, and take the girl and ponytail to the storage area in Sector C. If ponytail tries to resist, shoot the girl. And get those lazy guards woken up; they are in charge of watching over them. And make it quick!" Two guards go over and attach a weird device to Rock. Zero and Amy watch helplessly, and their observation turns to horror when a guard presses a button and electricity surges through Rock's body, he screams out in pain. His limbs all tense up, but then grow very weak all at once; now knocked unconscious, and the guards carry him away.

As some guards woke up the others, Amy is grabbed forcefully from the truck as she kicks and screams and struggles to get to Rock. Zero is grabbed by the guards and taken along with Amy to the area in Sector C, which is located by a smaller building right next to the plant. Four guards lead them away while Rock is carried away to another location, two towering steel doors, gaping open in the very front of the power plant. Zero looks back at Rock, furious at Wily, yet his feelings of ferocity are thrust into abeyance as Zero walks with Amy and the guards, distraught for his partner.

The guards are standing behind Amy and Zero, pointing automatic weapons and forcing them through the narrow metallic hallway. Amy has stopped crying at this point, and Zero continues the straight face that he used while talking to Wily near the back of the truck. The hallway echoes with their footsteps, the long passageway unseen to the workings of outside; invisible to bystanders, invisible to police …invisible to Wily and Faulder. To break the eerie silence, Amy begins to have a conversation with Zero, but it is not of a bright mood.

"Zero, I'm really sorry about this, we were so close and I screwed it up." Amy says.

"What are you talking about?" Zero responds, looking straight ahead.

"If I didn't break the thing, I could still have my suit, and we could have gotten away; or at least fought to try." Amy says, gazing down at her feet. Zero put a hand on her shoulder and talks her into not feeling so down on herself. It prompts some stir in the guards, but they soon see that all he intends to do is talk to Amy.

"Listen, what you did was meant to happen. If you didn't break the orb, I would have completely given up and scrapped finding Rock altogether…" He looks down at Amy, who returns his gaze. "You reunited me with my partner, holding him in my arms, seeing how a great hero like him had fallen to such a low level because of that wicked scientist, how he felt so weak…strangely, it made me see just how strong I was, that I have the strength to overcome anything, and that I will fight till the very end." Zero shoves Amy behind him quickly bares his saber out to the guards.

The guards did something completely unexpected.

The guard in the front lowered his gun along with all the others. He held his hand up in the air and spoke to Zero with a truly kind tone.

"Well, Zero is it? Yeah, Faulder is going to be really pissed when you bust in there and save your pal, so can you do me a favor?" Zero, completely confused, continues holding his position but demands an explanation from the carefree guard.

"What are you talking about?" Zero says.

The guard set his gun on the floor and took out his wallet. The other guards stood behind him, with smug looks on their face. Opening his wallet, the guard reveals a picture, him, his wife, and his twin daughters all at a family barbeque. Amy and Zero stare at the picture with a puzzled understanding, and Zero begins to relax his defensive position slightly.

"Faulder should really think about taking away our cell phones more often. When my buddy from the factory called up telling me about human trafficking, of little girls of all people, I had half a mind to tell Faulder to go to hell; but we decided" motioning to the three other guards behind him, "that we should try to screw up whatever he's planning as much as possible." The guards step out of the way, clearing a path so the two can exit the hallway. "The Rock guy you guys were talkin' about must be a really special person, take care of him. K?" The head guard sets his gun on the floor and slides it over to Amy, prompting her to pick it up.

"You might need that, the other guards know about the crimes, but won't care as long as they're getting paid. Be careful now." As Amy picks up the gun, she and Zero make their way to the top floor of the facility, the head guard shouts something to them as the other guards laugh and call the police.

"Tell Faulder I said: we quit." The guards are left behind as Zero and Amy make their way to the main chamber. But before they go, Amy turns around and gives the guard a quick and unexpected hug.

"Thank you!" She says smiling, her eyes expressing the depth of her gratitude.

Zero smiles slightly, happy that they gave him a break for once, the only break that he is probably going to get in this entire adventure. As the two heroes reach the top of the steps, they stare at the top of the tower in hostile anticipation. Amy looks at Zero and Zero looks back, they nod at the same time and understand completely. Zero positions his saber in an attack position and Amy removes the safety on her gun, knowing that any other adult would be utterly dumbfounded to see it in Amy's possession. The two run up to the shut steel doors and Zero leaps high up into the air. He brings his free hand up into a fist and slams onto the two gargantuan doors with the force of an elephant; CRASH! The doors clunk onto the floor and an alarm sounds.

"Knock Knock…" Zero says jokingly. The two heroes rush into the facility, weapons in hand as the red flashing alarms blare overhead.


	22. Infiltration

**I apologize for the delay, I was gone for the weekend and couldn't write, but now that I'm back, let's continue the story. As Amy and Zero infiltrate the Power Plant, what obstacles will stand in their path? And will they be able to reach Rock before it's too late? And what are Faulder and Wily's real objectives?**

**Find out in this exciting installment of: Mega Man Otherworldly Adventures!**

"What's going on now Wily?!" Faulder demands.

Faulder and Wily are standing at the top floor of the power plant, floor 6. The room is dark grey in color, lit with dim green wall lights, and no windows; complete with a large computer hosting complicated controls, and the blinking extraction device at the far end of the room. At the top of the extraction device is none other than the Dentri Beryl.

Faulder's workers are busy attaching Rock, who is now in another crystal orb, to the device through a system or wires in a designated location where the orb fits perfectly. Surrounding the orb are battery rods, which are to be specially charged using Rock as a power source. They arrived from the second truck that had arrived shortly after Zero and Amy were carted away, or, at least, that what was hoped. Alarms blare within facility, alerting the guards to an intruder and causing Faulder to lose the last of his patience with the malevolent scientist.

"Well?!" Faulder patronizes.

"Your guards must have screwed up Faulder. It appears that Zero and the girl are trying to break through my defenses to get to Mega Man." Wily sits down at the computer screen and works, he signals three squadrons of guards to stall Zero and Amy, just for long enough to initiate his plan.

"There, that should hold them off for long enough for us to warm up the process." Wily assures Faulder. He then types down commands relating to the extraction device,

"Rock was kept weak to be transported," Wily starts "but now, in order to utilize the entirety of his power, we can't settle for just him." He inputs a chip into the computer memory and begins uploading the files into the unconscious boy.

"Mega Man upgrade download commencing, 5 % complete." Wily announces. Faulder offers up words of protest, but they are happily halted by Wily, who convinces Faulder that he knows exactly what he is doing. A man comes up to Faulder, alerting him of the status of assembly regarding the extraction device.

"Sir, all the rods are in place, and the orb is completely hooked up to the machine. What are your orders now?

"Go and get the others to assist Wily's droids in stopping the intruders. Hurry it up!" Faulder commands. The guard and the others file out of the room with their guns in tow. Faulder stares at the extraction device and takes deep breaths, aggravated by the situation, but keeps himself somewhat calm by the promise of limitless money and fame that this morbid mission promises to grant him.

OOH-WEE! OOH-WEE! OOH-WEE! The alarm screeches as Amy and Zero's footsteps bring them ever closer to their friend. On the second floor now, they relentlessly attack any robot that steps in their path. Among the robots that threaten our two protagonists are orange human-sized fire droids, large spinning top–like purple robots, and neon green, glowing electricity hounds.

Zero hops on top of the spinning top robot and plunges its saber straight into its center, stopping it immediately. Amy decides that the electricity hounds and the fire robots were to be her targets. At first, she misses almost every shot, but after 3 or four tries, she realizes that aiming into groups of electro-wolves yields a much more acceptable result. Bullets pierced through the metal hides of the electronic hounds, making them rampage and whirl out of control, biting unintended targets, crashing into walls at metal-denting speeds, the air all around them bursting with electric sparks and waves.

Zero slices off the head open on one of the spinning top robots and patches into its circuits, maneuvering it as a tank through hordes of the metallic menaces, obliterating them as he passes through. Seeing the large robot coming, Amy runs away, but she is snatched up and plopped down onto the top of the device with Zero. She wraps her arms around his torso even before Zero can say to do so.

"Hang on!" He yells to her over the intense clamor of the metal hides crunching beneath the purple droid they rode. Zero attempts to maneuver the robot up the building, but is stopped by the other purple robots that collide into them. Every time another purple droid collided with their robot, Amy was faced with the threat of being flung off onto the shrapnel ridden ground. Zero steers the robot backwards and heads straight for another, hoping to take out both of them with this maneuver; then he clasps his arms around Amy and leaps from the robot, skidding onto the steps of the building. Both of the robots explode violently, creating a shockwave that destroys all of the robots crowding the floor of the plant. They both get their footing and head for the next floor.

This is extremely dangerous, especially for a small girl such as her, but Amy gave it no second thought. In a sort of sad happenstance, the fact that she had no parents or siblings, the people that should care so much for her, made her even more unwavering in her mission to save Rock, the only person who believed in her ever survival since her parents died. She wants to thank him for saving her life, for giving it back to her after Faulder had stolen it.

Upon arriving at the third floor, they are greeted by not just robotic menaces, but also by Faulder's thugs. Including the orange and green robots seen on the first floor, there are also elastic yellow robots that zip through the air at break-neck speeds. Overall, this is a well-balances mess of danger, and if fighting need be, Amy and Zero were not going to make it.

Luckily, fighting not need be.

Without warning, Zero sweeps Amy off her feet and hugs her tightly against his body. Still running, he activates his powerful rocket boots and zooms over the heads of all the enemies. Bullets flash and shots of energy whiz through the air, missing the reploid as he flies at supersonic speeds with the small girl clinging onto his body.

"WHHOOOAAA!" Amy screams as the sudden turn of events sent her high into the tall ceilings of the flashing red and grey facility. Yellow robots shot from the floor, spreading their arms out to intercept the sky-high heroes, but twisting and twirling, dipping and rising, Zero dodges their noodle-like bodies midair and flies ever closer to the stair case leading to the fourth floor. One robot latches onto Zero's leg, and seconds later, another to his torso. With one powerful push, his speed instantaneously doubles inflight, sending the two robots spiraling behind him.

The rapid event knocks Amy loose from his grasp and she is left clutching onto his hand with all her might. She desperately hangs on, not to fall into the hordes of menaces below. As three yellow robots hurtle for them Zero makes a hasty move; he grabs onto both of Amy's arms and throws her above his head with resolute speed. She screams, afraid for her life, but as she is sent into the air, Zero extends his saber forward and slices through the swarms of robots, clearing a path for the two to make it to the staircase.

"AHHHH!" Amy screams, arms and legs out as her upward ascent faded and she was sent plummeting below. Zero withdraws his saber and with a loud WHOOSH he zooms past the still airborne scraps of destroyed with his arms out in front of him like Superman. In possibly the quickest pickup that the world has ever known, Amy falls directly into his arms and is too scared to be mad; she wraps her arms around his shoulders with as much strength as her little body could muster. Zero is yards away from the staircase and notices that the top is shut tight with a metal flap. Not slowing down, he moves Amy to one side of his body and brings his sword forward in front his body like a spike.

He brings his arm back and pieces the air in front of him at Mach speed, creating a sonic boom as his glowing green saber sliced an opening through the thick steel as if it were warm butter. Amy and Zero tumble onto the other side as the two halves of the steel barrier clang and crumble down the staircase, crumbling it like aluminum foil and preventing the soldiers from following them to the next floor. Zero and Amy spill onto the fourth floor, stumbling head over heels until they stop, wiped from the exertion. Zero gets up, his battery somewhat drained from the event, but he reaches onto his belt and pulls out an E-tank. He drinks it, and in turn, it restores him to nearly full vitality.

"Can I have some?" Amy asks cutely. In response, Zero wiped his mouth and laughed.

"Sorry, I'm all out. But it only works on reploids anyway, and you're not a robot. He chucks the can to a far corner of the room and stairs up at the staircase leading up to the fourth floor. Amy gets up, and she walks over to Zero. After a second, she punches him in the arm, accidentally hurting her hand.

"Owww…" Amy says, waving her hand to quell the pain. "Did not think that through."

"Why did you punch me?" Zero asks, holding back a chuckle.

"You threw me up into the air!" Amy yells over the clangor of the alarms, "You didn't tell me you were going to do that and I was screaming! Gahh! That was so not cool!" They stare at each other for a moment and then burst into laughter.

However, their laughter does not last long.

The top of the entire building shakes and rattles, and Amy pops up, running for the staircase, but is stalled when a very large robot falls from an opening in the roof. The droid is large and circular in design, resembling a crab and a Ferris wheel at the same time. It had three ugly yellow eyes extended away from the body by snake-like wires. Its shimmering body had three large multicolored buttons assembled in a triangular pattern; one was blue, one yellow, and one red. One of its arms embraced a huge menacing spear, the other had a gargantuan cannon.

Zero and Amy stood looking at the beast as its roar rattled the building, and their hearts.


	23. Up, up, and Away!

**I'm not a very big fan of introductions, so I'm going to let you get to the story...**

"Mega Man Upgrade download, 58% complete. Prepare for extraction and ready for my signal." Wily says, as an epic battle ensues below.

The large buttons on the robot blinked in unison, until two shut off, leaving the blue one glowing. Lifting its large arm cannon, a giant ball of ice shoots out and twirls toward Amy and Zero; Zero picks Amy up and jumps out of the way, telling Amy to stay to the back of the room and dodge the attacks. Zero leaps up into the air and slashes at the head; the entire robot flashes for a second, but continues its onslaught nonetheless. The room shakes, rattling the chains and ropes hanging from the ceiling. The buttons glow once again and this time it lands on the red button. Zero leaps back and avoids the robot, which brings both its limbs up and swings them around the room, creating a spiral of flame. Amy hits the floor and puts both of her hands protectively on her head, hoping that her hair is not scorched by the flames. Zero is too preoccupied with the robot to worry about Amy, so he jumps up and down, dodging the flames with precision timing.

After the robot finishes throwing flames forward, Zero rushes in and bashes on the head, damaging it slightly, he then tries to hit the dimmed buttons on the robot, noticing that it causes more damage. Amy stands up, holding the machine gun in her shaking hands. _Why am I shaking? _Amy thought as she took aim at the robot. As soon as all of the buttons flash their colors, Amy releases a barrage of bullets on the massive robot's body, creating a lot of small holes, but only succeeding in creating minimal damage.

The buttons on the robot flash and flash until they land on the yellow light; then the robot shoots both of its arms into Zero, grabbing and hoisting him up into the air. The machine shook violently with electricity, zapping the wits out of a struggling Zero.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Zero yells as the electricity pulses through him, making it ever harder for him to escape. Amy lifts her machine gun and unleashes an array of the bullets on the tentacle-like arm of the robot, severing it. Zero falls to the floor, and the now incapacitated robot once again activates the glowing buttons on its abdomen, hoping to execute its next attack as its programming directs.

"Mega Man Upgrade download, 84% complete" Wily says, looking deviously at his so-called business partner.

"Zero! What are we going to do?!" Amy yells out as Zero fell to the floor and Amy reloads her gun. Zero runs over to her to make sure she is alright, but unfortunately, he had no ideas on what to do. But luckily, Amy had just found a solution.

"I got an idea!" Amy exclaimed excitedly. After a brief and hushed conversation, the robot attacked by hurling a massive ball of ice in the direction of the two. Zero dodges the attack, and because Amy is now currently balancing on his strong metallic shoulders, she dodges it also. Amy had detached the strap from her gun and now uses it to secure herself onto Zero's shoulders, the dangerous technique may seem highly unconventional, but Zero actually has little trouble balancing the petite girl on him, and Amy could be kept out of harms' way with Zero watching closely over her. After unleashing the giant ball of frozen matter, the robot was left vulnerable while charging for its next attack; completely open to a direct counter.

Zero runs close to the robot and retracts his saber, while at the same time Amy aimed her gun at the buttons, Zero slashes at the robots head, creating a gaping hole in the weakened hull. Zero shouts the signal for Amy, and he grabs onto the robot, allowing a straight shot for Amy to aim directly into the wiring. Letting out all of her ammunition; she completely tore through the fragile inner components of the robot, inflicting massive damage. Bullets tore through the wires and punched through the battery, sending the robot into a self-destructive state.

The machine clanks and its buttons flash wildly; Zero jumps back from the robot and loosens the ropes from Amy, midair. Upon landing on the floor, the wildly shaking robot spirals into a ball and rams itself straight toward Amy and Zero. Zero twists Amy up into his arms and swiftly leaps onto the spinning droid. Zero knew he would struggle if he needed to balance with Amy on his shoulders, so he prefers to carry her in her arms for this endeavor, which, he might add, is increasingly more difficult than he had imagined.

"Whooahh!" shouts both of them as Zero attempted to run backwards on the top of the spinning robot, Zero sways from side to side, moving Amy in various directions to balance himself better.

"Turn Around! Turn around!" Amy shouts to Zero in a frantic tone. Zero listens to her and turns; now using the robot as the world's most unconventional treadmill. He soon balances enough to initiate his true strategy, he steers the robot into the direction of a wall, causing it to crash into the side of the building with devastating effect, falling four stories to its destruction.

Flames spew from the self-destructing robot, the gasoline and other energy sources that kept it running all combine with utterly explosive results. Machine fragments shoot from the explosions with so much ferocity that they jam themselves into Zero's rocket boots as he hangs from the ceiling; one arm gripping onto ropes, one arm securing Amy.

Mega Man Upgrade download, 100% complete! We have reached takeoff!" Wily slams his hand down on a yellow button and jets are heard by Faulder as the whole floor trembles.

After the explosions have faded, the building once again shakes, and Zero drops gracefully onto the floor, taking the rope with him. They notice that a loud clangorous sound comes from the top floor of the building, causing them to immediately run for it. Amy's small footsteps reach a surprisingly quick pace, and Zero's legs have no trouble carrying him up the winding metal staircase. But unfortunately, the machine fragments from the boss fight have caused his jet boots to cease function. Amy's breathing is heavy, but even Zero could see that nothing was going to stop her from reaching the next floor, not even what they see next. Upon reaching the top of the staircase, they are greeted with a surprising revelation…

The entire top floor of the building has taken to the skies.

From the fifth floor of the power plant, Amy watches in awe as the sixth floor flew away, taking with it her best friend. Suddenly, Zero ties a piece of debris to one end of the robe and twirls the rope in his hand like a lasso. H hurls the end up into the air with all his weight. The heavy end shoots up to the flying floor, snagging on a pipe and taking the rope with it. With one fell swoop, Zero snags Amy by her waist and the airborne floor slingshots both of them into the sky.


	24. The Final Showdown

Onlookers from the nearby city view the spectacle with raised astonishment, an awesome event to which none of them had seen anything comparable in their lives. People scramble for a closer look, finding binoculars, going up taller buildings, and zooming in on their cellphones, but none could get a close enough to see the finer details of the event, none except for the government of course. Police cars parked below the power plant were already alerted to the danger when a giant unidentifiable machine fell from the fourth story of the building. Four guards, who had turned themselves in, had warned that it was far too perilous to go into the building while the alarm system was activated, so the police had no choice but to radio in reinforcements. One police car held three children, two boys and a girl, who all look powerlessly as they see the floor take off; wondering about something, even though the police struggle to comprehend what it is.

"Hey, look, I think there're two people hanging off of that thing!" A police officer yelled while looking through a pair of high power binoculars.

This caused a lot of unrest among the fellow officers. They could do nothing but wait for the swat team, or the military, to arrive. While the police officers scramble confused, but who could blame them, nothing could have prepared them for this anyway, the three children in the police car know, without even being able to see them, who those two people are. And they pray that they complete their mission, and that they live to tell the tale.

Zero swings the rope side to side, giving himself momentum, as far as he knows Wily and Faulder have yet to discover that they are literally right under their fat noses. Amy hangs tightly onto his body, trying her very hardest not to look down. She really dislikes the thought of being a damsel, but she has to admit, without her armor, she pretty much looks like the dictionary definition of one.

Zero gets to the height of his swing and leaps off the rope. He lands on the rest of the staircase without a scratch, and Amy lets go of him. They run up the stairs into the room with Wily and Faulder. They both stand tall, even little Amy, who is not much for physical strength due to years of starvation, who had used up all of her bullets and had since discarded her gun, and with no armor to protect her, is quite literally powerless. Wily is on a raised podium with the large computers, his insanity is intensified by the blinking lights on the monitors. Faulder stands next to the extraction device, gripping onto it to keep his balance while in the trembling chamber.

"Well, well, well, quite a ways away from home aren't you two?" Wily begins. "Oh, wait, I forgot the little urchin doesn't have a home, do you girly?"

Amy leers at him, which doesn't intimidate Wily at all. In fact, Wily smiles with sadistic self-satisfaction. He grabs a switch device from the top of his desk and turns it clockwise, making the opaque orb at the base of the extraction device transparent, revealing its occupant.

"Rock!" Amy and Zero both yell, their composure disintegrating. Rock is constricted by the chains, but unlike before, he has his helmet and his body is radiating this strange blue energy; his Mega Man powers are back. He yells back to them, but his speech is once again contained to the unforgiving wall of the small sphere. Zero makes a run for him, but Wily presses the touch screen button on his computer and Zero's legs and arms are held in place by two glowing apparatuses attached to the ceiling. As much as Zero struggles, he can't break through the constraints.

"Zero!" Amy yells, running forward to help Zero out of the situation. She grabs onto his shoulders but is flung back by a powerful wave of energy. Wily laughs his haughty laugh and Faulder yells at him, completely fed up with the situation.

"You better explain yourself Wily! What is the meaning of this?!" Faulder yells. Wily turns his shoulder to stare at him and reaches under his desk; he pulls out a pistol and shoots Faulder in the chest. Faulder holds his chest and stares at Faulder with complete hatred, but his hatred was held into abeyance by his complete and utter confusion. Without speaking, he asks Wily _why_, with his nearly lifeless eyes. Wily laughs maliciously as all three of the heroes, Zero, Mega Man, and Amy, stare at the dying man as he lay on the floor. Even after all that he had put them through, they cannot help but feel horror, shock, and even pity for him. How he writhe on the floor in pain, Wily laughing at his suffering.

Wily next turns his gaze to Amy, sending a terror-filled chill down her spine. But Wily did not shoot her. Lowering his gun, he tells Amy to come to him. Amy steals a glance to Zero, who is confused at the request; but looking to Rock, she remembers the last time Wily called her over to him, and sees it in Rock's expression as well. She walks slowly at first to Wily, but he demands she come faster, so she does. A deep anger wells within her, being told what to do, as if she's just some… thing, which they can control at the flick of their wrist. It reminds her so much of her time at the factory, the place that she hates with a burning fury. But she knew that she could formulate a plan, _some _plan, **_any_** plan, if she could just buy some time.

She walks over to Wily and he winds up the back of his hand, Amy flinches a second before his meaty hand strikes her on the cheek; the force was so hard she spun once before falling on the floor. Mega Man immediately reacts; he uses the strength that Wily gave back to him to break from the chains that hold him within the sphere. Out of pure rage, Mega Man breaks off the chain in his right hand, but as soon as he does, Wily presses a button and begins draining the energy from his body, putting it into the rods on the side of the machine. Amy and Zero can only watch, as Meg Man has the energy drained from his body.

"AAHHHH!" Mega Man yells, grinding his teeth to stop the pain, but he can feel himself getting weaker and weaker with each passing second as the machine drained him of the power that his Mega Man potential held within. The machine radiates a dull GEE-OO, GEE-OO, GEE-OO sound and begins to glow the color blue.

Zero's capture devices are much hardier; he is incapable of breaking through to help neither Rock nor Amy. Amy notices that the devices holding Zero to the ceiling are emitting a green aura with black spots running through it, they bind his hands above his head, and he can't move his saber enough to harm anything. The devices have a wide opening for thick streams of energy to bind Zero. _I wonder…._

Wily aims his pistol toward Amy and sits down at his computer screen. After punching a few keys, the monitors show images from the security cameras on the outside of the room, and to Amy's surprise, a helicopter can be seen in the distance. But not for long. Wily turns a switch on his desktop 90 degrees, then suddenly, the room rockets forward. This knocks Amy to the floor, and the helicopter loses sight of them. After five painfully long minutes, the entire compartment moves through the sky, the room becoming gradually steadier. What really makes Amy and Zero uncomfortable are the weakening groans coming from Faulder as the life flows out of him, in the form of blood that has now puddled on the floor; and Rock being drained dry.

The room comes to a stop on a very high mountain. Lightheadedness sets in for Amy and Wily, but Zero was busy wondering why they had stopped, and none of his assumptions were good. The roof opens up above Rock and the extraction device, now surrounded in filled energy rods, is raised up into the sky above the roof by hidden hydraulics. Zero again tries to break through the constraints, but just can't do it. He shouts Rock's name, which is the final straw for Wily.

"Silence Zero! I was never going to go into a business endeavor with that fool Faulder; you should know that I do not associate with insensitive dogs! No, my plan is much more….ambitious." Wily turns on the monitor to reveal a horrifying sight, robots, a whole army of them, are surrounding the cabin as far as the eye can see. Amy stares at the monitors in disbelief, whereas Zero is filled with rage upon viewing the screens.

"You used Faulder's resources to build an army of robots!" Zero yells accusingly. Wily laughs manically and points to the screens with his insane eyes lighting up with atrocious glee.

"Yes! You hit the nail on the head there Zero! " Wily begins, his face distorted in a stark smile.

"I will drain him of his energy, and when the machine is ready, the energy drained will rush into the Dentri Beryl all at once, creating a brilliant reaction!"

"But that's not my full plan… With the magnificent power of the Dentri Beryl, I will use Mega Man as a concentrated source of energy to open a gargantuan portal back to our world! I will invade and conquer the cities with my armies, and people will bow to my power! No one, not even you, will be able to stop me; while your partner will be too busy rusting in the scrapyard! MUAHAHAHAH!"

Amy balls up her fist and strikes Wily on his chin. Wily leers at her, angry at her insolence, but she has a few choice words to say.

"You sick man! Is this all fun to you! Stop laughing at me! And stop laughing at this! We're going to stop you! _I'm_ going to stop you!"

Wily clenches his fist and strikes her in the mouth, making her bite her lip and draw blood. He scoffs at her empty words of courage and proceeds to deride her confidence.

"Don't be an idiot girly! I can kill you any second with the twitch of my finger! Not only are you alone, but you're weak, with nobody to love and nobody to love you! You are all alone! If you surrender now, I might let you live as my slave. "Wily says, pointing his gun to her chest.

She lays her hand on her chest to where he is pointing the gun, _I'm trapped…_ she thinks, but on her shirt, she feels something that gives her the final boost.

"No Wily," she says, staring down at the metal gear wrapped around her neck, the one that Rock gave her. "I'm no one's slave." She snaps the string around her neck with one quick tug and holds it lovingly, putting her hope into that little part of him.

"And I am never alone."

She kicks the gun out of his hands and it spirals to the other side of the room. Shouting, she throws the gear at the device holding Zero's right arm in place. The gear gets lodged in the beam and trapped, freeing Zero's arm. Without a second to lose, he extends his saber and boomerangs it to take out the machines holding him. Wily scrambles for Amy, wanting to wring her throat, but Amy resists him as best she can. Zero makes a beeline for the extraction device, jumping on the rods to reach the orb that held Rock. Seeing this, Wily makes a desperate final attempt at victory. He abandons Amy and activates the device prematurely.

A large gush of energy flings Zero off of the machine and blows apart the ceiling; lights shatter as Amy runs over to Zero's side. The reaction cracked a hole in the audio glass, cancelling the muting qualities of it. Rock screams agonizingly as all of the rods' energies rush into him all at once, overloading him and using him as a magnifying glass to concentrate the power into the Dentri Beryl. The Beryl glows tremendously and spews a massive orb of energy into the air, the blue sky rippling as the orb pierces an invisible wall in the sky. A giant purple hole opens up, the portal itself was thinner than a sheet of paper, but when looking inside, it is a deep purple abyss, eddies of lighter purple peacefully swirling on the inside of it; blissfully uncaring and unafraid of the phenomena that it is causing, the fear it is producing, and the evil it is helping. The portal sparks, indicating that it is completely formed, and Wily laughs in joy at his victorious outcome.

"It Worked! MUAHAHAHA yes! My plan worked! World domination is at the tips of my fingers!" Wily shouts.


	25. WilyWorld

**We follow Joey, Mikael and Beauty across the highway to the large warehouse where the girls are being held. With their plan set, will they be able to spring the girls, or will they end up prisoners to their own mission? And will the bonds of friendship hold as the three campers enact their daring rescue?**

**Find out in this exciting installment of: Mega Man Otherworldly Adventures!**

Joey, Beauty and Mikael are hiding under an unattended forklift watching the guards cycle in and out of their shifts, drinking coffee as they converse with each other, probably hoping for something to do.

"Are you sure you want to do this Joey?" Mikael asks timidly. In response, Joey simply winks and runs out from out of the bottom of the forklift, acting like he had been through hell. His shirt was drenched with blood, and a small stream had formed from the edge of his mouth. His face and arms were covered in bruises, and he was barefoot. He walks into the view of the guards, who, upon seeing him, raise their guns at first, but when they see his identity, a young and injured teen, they lower their weapons and come to his aid. As if by a perfect performance, Joey collapses into the arms of a nearby guard and allows him to be carried off. Two other guards accompany him and they carry him away to a bench. After they carefully place Joey on the bench, Mikael then decides it is time for him to make his move.

Mikael and Joey kiss for a brief second and Mikael goes off to the direction of a large group of guards, Beauty makes her way through stacks of supplies to sneak around them. Running frantically, the guards raise their weapons to the crazed Mikael, but once they hear his dilemma, they lower their arms.

"Help me! Help! Please! Where's my friend?" Mikael asked with crocodile tears running down his dirt-covered face. "Where is he? He's really hurt! Please! Somebody help!" In response, a guard came up to him to calm the shaken child, other guards followed, while a majority of them watched in confusion. In the midst of all the horror, Beauty snuck around the rows of guards to reach the back of the factory. Carefully following the directions that Zero had previously given her, she made her way past the rows of distracted guards, silently and moving carefully in the shadows. She had so much to gain and so much to lose, Joey literally had to cut open his chest to do this, and if they get caught, all of the girls are pretty much screwed.

In all of the confusion, one apathetic guard simply sipped his coffee as the others embarrassed themselves with the hurt teenage boy. The guard, simply known as Booker, has no kids of his own, and he never plans to again. He had one baby girl with his wife, but when she was 9, on his watch, she went missing, she was never found again. The police had told them that she was gone for good, but he never believed. Eventually, he had lost hope. His wife tried to cheer him up, but they were so depressed at the time they almost split up. What hurt him most was the fact that he was so irresponsible at that one moment, that when he turned around, she was gone; that he was unable to protect her from whatever made her disappear from his life forever. He broke his promise to her that he would always be her protector, her guardian. He secretly swore that he was never going to have a child again, never wanting to go through the same pain and utter hopelessness he felt that day when he lost his little angel.

He slurped down the rest of his bad coffee and crushes the small paper cup in his hand, throwing it to the floor. He looks at the boy with bitterness, as if to not trudge up old feelings. However, he senses that something is amiss. Why would these kids find help in here of all places? When there are plenty of firemen and police officers on the highway? Just when he was ready to pass off his thoughts as simple-minded paranoia, he sees something that completely changes his tone. Beauty, thinking she was perfectly concealed, was not swift enough, and her foot was caught by the guards' sharp eye as she turned a corner. Not wanting to cause a ruckus at what might just be a trick of his eye, he slowly clenches his hand around is gun and slowly makes his way to the direction of Beauty.

After a little while, as well as some creative rock throwing paired with box and supply climbing, she manages to find the crate in question. Looking around, she sees three guards blocking the way, but this was all part of the plan. Zero managed to get the guard's alternating schedule, which means that she has a thirty second window to pick the lock to the crate. In three… two… one…

Just as planned, a little beeping came from the watch of one of the guards, and he signaled the others to follow as he led himself out of the room. As soon as they were out of sight, she ran silently, previously having removed her shoes to make sure she stayed quiet and positioned herself at the crate's padlock. She removed her trusty bobby pin that she kept in her hair and quickly made work of the simple lock. Good thing Faulder was cheap enough to spring for such a piece of junk.

As she stood up and removed the lock though, she heard the unmistakable _click-click_ of a pistol behind her. The simple two-beat sounds made all of her muscles tense as her ears readied for the inevitable warning.

"Hands up girly." Booker said as he raised the gun to her spine. She slowly put her hands behind her head and turned around to face her antagonist. With the sight on her chest, she was almost too scared to speak reason to the guard; almost.

"Who are you?" Booker asked with blatant frustration in his tone. "What the hell do you think you and your little friends are doing here? This isn't kid stuff missy." He says sternly.

"Look, "Beauty says. "Please, you have no idea what you are involved with here…"

"I have no idea?" says Booker with great displeasure. "You and your buddies are in big trouble for this, do you hear me? We are going to call your parents…" Suddenly, a crazy idea came to Beauty's mind. Maybe she caught it from Amy, maybe her mind is on a dangerous streak today, but before she tries it, she continues to reason with the guard.

"Listen, Faulder's a bad guy, and he's going to do something really illegal if you don't let me show you what's inside this crate right now, please!" Beauty pleads, but her cries of desperation fall on deaf ears. Slowly, he lowers his gun and walks over to her, preparing to grab her by the arm and drag her out of there.

"I don't have time for this kid…"Booker grabs Beauty's arm and in reaction, she abruptly shakes herself free and tries to make a grab for his gun. Shoulder to shoulder, Beauty manages to startle Booker enough for him to make a shot using his own gun. The shot startled the guards from their locations and some stayed behind as others made their way toward the direction of the bang. The shot was harmless, as Beauty intended it to be, but it manages to hit the upper half of the crate and bounce off with a loud _Sha-ting! _From the inside, the young girls, the ones probably told to stay silent, screamed.

Because of this, Booker stopped in his tracks almost entirely. He allows Beauty to step away and she watches as Booker slowly makes his way to the sealed container. He places both his hands on the handles on the container, hesitating just slightly as a bead of sweat rushes down past his two wide eyes. He blinks harshly and swings open the doors of the container, gazing upon the 126 girls held captive inside of it. They all look on at Booker as if he's either an angel or the devil, someone who is either going to save them or put them into servitude for the remaining few years of their lives. Girls as young as eight cried into the arms of ones as old as fourteen, tears of pure fright. The girls of all colors looked as if they had pale skin, and their hair was matted and dirty. Not a single girl in their looks like they had a full stomach for a while, they are severely malnourished and desperate looking. _Little girls_, he thought gloomily, _they are all just scared little girls, and… I had no idea_.

The sight is enough to make a grown man cry, and it appears to have done just that. Booker drops to his knees and drops his gun, clutching the floor with his hands, letting the tears spill from his face. He had almost allowed this to happen; he was almost the man who made these little angels disappear, just like his baby girl had done three years ago.

Beauty, puzzled by the guard's change of heart, heard the approaching footsteps of the other guards suddenly stall, either at the terrified girls in the container or one of their own crying on the floor, so broken. Beauty looked on with so much pity, trying to hold back tears of her own.

Booker clenched his face in one of his gruff hands, gritting his teeth and trying to avoid crying in front of his men who some, unbeknownst to him, started tearing slightly as well.

As the poor girls attempted to come out, one of the girls had a wide-eyed expression on her face the entire time, she was in the darkened back-half of the crate and held a small seven-year old between her arms. She handed the small child to her friend, wanting to get out of the enclosed space as soon as possible. Her friend assumes it is because she wants to see sunlight again, due in part to her constant mention of it, but no, it was not that at all. Her slow zombie-like steps quickly turned to a speed walk, and even more swiftly into a fumbling run as the girls in the front were still trying to find the courage to come out. As the others saw her struggling to get out, they created a ruckus to clear a small path for her, wondering what made her so frantic to escape. Tears ran down the girls' face as she came into the light, knowing that she was mere feet away from the source of her bravery.

She leaps from the crate and wraps her arms around the crying officer with his face in his hands. Startled by the unexpected action, he falls back into the dirt, catching himself with his arms, seeing his baby girl hugging him again. Sobbing, she can barely contain herself as she once again tries to find that beloved warmth that her dad had given her so much before in the past.

"DADDY!" she sobs and sobs, burying her face in her Booker's shoulder, "Oh my god, thank you, oh my god, you're here…" She continues to sob as Booker hugs his arms around her in return, carrying her as he finds the renewed strength to allow him to stand tall, the strength that he had so long ago forgotten. The tears run down his face as she is in his arms, his little angel, his _world_, is back with him. "My God, God, thank you so much…" Booker whispers as he clenches his eyes to stop the tears from flowing, acknowledging once again that he has his little girl again, that he's a _father_ again.

"Daddy… I love you! Don't ever go away again! I love you daddy!" She cries as she finds her sanity in her father's arms.

"I love you too, my god, my god Emily, you have no idea how much I love _you_!" Booker cries as he clutches onto his baby girl.

The two shared a moment all to themselves, impartial to the cheers of happiness and whistles of congratulations from both the guards and girls as their moment of happiness inspired them to venture from their long-held fright out of the container. Beauty announces to them that Faulder can no longer hurt them, that they were finally free to live their lives once again. And as the guards phoned in the situation from their radios, as the police sirens were heard in the distance, when the police came to organize the girls, and the guards spoke with them the situation, when computer codes were given to the police, and files was taken from the building as evidence, one thing stood consistent. That Booker and Emily stood together holding hands, in the magical father-daughter bond that could not, was not, and would not be broken.

**Awww, how sweet! With this disaster now averted, will Zero and Amy be able to make their move to save Rock? Or will Wily still be able to go ahead with his plan? And now that his heinous crimes have been revealed, what will happen with Faulder?**

**Find out in the next action-packed installment of: Mega Man Otherworldly Adventures!**


	26. A-Okay

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story thus far, who knew that something that started off as simply a nonsensical dream could amount to such an epic tale? Dang, I wanted this one to be uploaded as a forth of July "Thank you America" gift. But, Hey, you can only type so fast with quality. Anyway...**

**What has become of our small female hero? Will she survive the fight with Wily, or will she end up another victim to his anarchy? And can Zero break the system before Wily's killing machines pass through to his world? Find out in this addition of: Mega Man Otherworldly Adventures!**

"Gahhh!" Wily yells as he accidentally veers the motorcycle into a nearby helicopter. Mai Kate, her cameraman, and the helicopter pilot are all struck by surprise when the unconventional machine caused the helicopter to spin out of control. The motorcycle became wedged into the small open space and Amy gets shoved off by Wily onto the reporter. Wily immediately switches the motorcycle into reverse and starts to fly off back toward the mountain. Amy stumbles off of the reporter and finds that a camera is pointed right at her, and that the reporter, not mad about being fallen on, is trying to get an "exclusive interview."

"Sorry Miss!" Amy says to the reporter.

"Wait, can you tell us who you are? What's your name?" Mai asks, pointing the microphone right at Amy's mouth. Amy blushes and tries to push the microphone away, but Mai is persistent and tries to ask more questions to the surprised guest. When Wily's motorcycle backs away from the helicopter and turns around, Amy pushes aside the reporter, apologizing swiftly while doing so; and leaps from the side of the copter. Wily quickly stomps on the gas to make her fall to her doom, but even though she misses the bike, she just barely manages to snag Wily's lab coat before falling. She clutches on desperately, her legs swinging back and forth as the motorcycle veers uncontrollably toward the mountainside. Wily sways and nearly falls of the bike himself, but he just manages to stay on. He steadies the bike despite the excess weight causing him to lean, and starts to take off his lab coat. Amy climbs up the coat and grabs the back of the bike just before Wily let his lab coat drop.

With disbelief and anxiety, Zero watches Amy's completely reckless actions on the computer monitors. Zero had no time to help, if he didn't break through Wily's security systems, her entire distraction would be in vain. He inputs a few more keys and two miraculous words Flash in blue letters on the surface of the computer screen.

ACCESS GRANTED.

The motorcycle heads back up to the top of the mountain where the laboratory is. Amy climbs on the bike and puts Wily into a headlock, causing more hindrance to Wily than pain. Wily shakes side to side and pulls on her hair, trying to get the juvenile off of him.

"Why don't you just fall you stupid bug?" Wily yells to Amy. She is far too determined to respond, trying to hold on but feeling that her grip is slipping away with each jerky move. Amy screams, trying to keep her focus. Wily raises the bike sharply, surprising Amy and causing her to slip; when Wily dips the bike suddenly, Amy flips over the top of the bike and manages grab onto the steering wheel with one to prevent from falling the lethal height. Amy's legs kick back and forth, trying to get a foothold on something, though nothing was there to get a foothold on. She grinds her teeth and stares up at the driver, who, with a smug look, looks back at her with wickedly content eyes.

"Die in pain!" Wily kicks Amy's hand and she is sent plummeting to the jagged rocks on the mountainside. She screams loudly and reaches back up to the sky, her hand outstretched. Her dress hair and dress flutter rapidly as the air rushes past her, getting fast as the painful seconds pass. She closes her eyes and tears rush out, preparing for the worst.

The cameraman zooms in and the reporter remains silent as she sees the girl plummet to the unforgiving mountainside. The pilots of all the helicopters are shocked at this event, and everyone watches helplessly as this unfold before their eyes. In the police station, Joey, Mikael, and Beauty watch in horror as their friend is plunging to her death.

"Wait, Look!" Joey yells, pointing at the screen.

From out of the lab, a streamlined figure runs extremely fast along the side of the mountain, heading straight for the falling girl. Dust kicks up from all directions as he puts one foot in front of the other rhythmically and swiftly. Zero jumps up into the air with incredible explosive power and extends both of his arms out in front of him. He catches Amy mid-fall, tucking her into his body to protect her and they hit the rocks hard, tumbling a short while until Zero regains his composure.

Amy is completely petrified, but as soon as she regains her senses, she realizes that Zero is carrying her back up the mountain, and that he is talking to her.

"I broke through the security measures, but I still didn't finish inputting the code; we have to get back up there before Wily does!" Wily's motorcycle is hovering ever closer to the building, it will not take long for him to be in the ample position for executing his invasion. Zero jumps swiftly up the side of the mountain, Amy clutching onto him the entire time. Suddenly, Amy was struck with the strangest though that ever could have occurred in that one moment, not about Wily, or Zero, or Rock. She thought about how the reporters saw her fall, and that they might not know if she is okay or not, I mean, they don't know what Zero was, so she decides to do a very girlish thing. Knowing that the cameras were on her and Zero, she turns slightly in his arms and gives a thumbs up to the news helicopter; figuratively telling them, and all of America, that she was A-Okay.

People all over the country cheer for the mystery girl. In the police station, Joey hugs Beauty and Mikael in his arms, and they all laugh and cry at the same time. The officers around them high-five each other and pound their fists up into the air in a mini celebration. But they know the battle is not over, and that things were about to get interesting.

Zero and Amy bust through the demolished roof of the laboratory. Wily on his motorcycle is just yards away and begins to call out his commands.

"ALL ROBOT SOLDIERS…"

Zero throws Amy aside and zooms toward the computer.

"ENTER THE PORTAL NOW!"

Zero types ferociously and in less than a second, the word WILYWORLD appears on the screen in blue letters. Zero slams down on the enter key, and the entire legion of robots slow to a standstill, right before the first robot breaches the portal.


	27. Bang

Zero pulls the still unconscious Mega Man away from the computer and extends his saber. He stares at his reflection in the blade, twisting it slightly to see Amy's reflection. Amy is sitting next to Rock, patiently waiting for him to wake up. Zero twists the saber into its attack position and grips it with both of his hands, readying the strike. He sprints forth, and with a lightning fast slash, he slices the computer screen into two, cracking the glass and causing sparks to spray out in all directions. Zero retracts his saber and stares at his handiworks. If Wily wanted to reverse the shutdown, he would find himself hard-pressed to do so.

Wily is stunned to see that the robots have stopped advancing, he points to the portal more forcefully and yells his command again, but nothing happens. He tries again, yielding no results, frustrated, he thinks to himself out loud, wondering how this could have possibly happened.

"What is the meaning of this?! Listen to my commands you stupid robots?! Grrr… WHY?!" Wily clenches both of his hands into fists and stares at them with wild blood-shot eyes; his fit of rage is interrupted when he hears Zero call up to him from the lab.

"Wily! You may have thought your plan was perfect, and it would have been, if you hadn't underestimated your partner." Zero points to Faulder, who is surprisingly still alive. Faulder stares right at Wily and flips him the bird, Wily looks at him with shock and disgust. Wily, now surrounded by useless robots, stares down at his victors, his face contorted in a manic frown, and his eyes expressing the same emotion.

"It's over Wily! Your robots have no use to you now; your partner turned on you, we have the Dentri Beryl, and we even managed to save Rock. Your back is against the wall Wily. Give up, it's all over." Wily stares at Zero with intense, burning hatred; his eyes widen when a sudden, sinister secondary scheme comes to his mind. His mouth makes out the most unexpected of shapes, a crooked smile, and Zero looks on with cautionary disgust. Wily steadies his bike and stands up, he laughing his infamous cackle.

Amy and Zero look to each other for a split second and turn back to Wily, who is taking a small device out of his pants pocket. He raises the device high up into the air and stops laughing abruptly.

"You may have stopped my plans Zero, but I have an ace up my sleeve!" He brings the switch up to his face and points to it using his right hand.

"This device will cause my robots to enter the portal and immediately scatter across the globe to important human facilities, hospitals, world centers, government buildings! once they get there, they will implant themselves into the buildings and detonate, causing massive destruction across the globe, killing millions! MUAHAHAHA!"

"What?!" Zero and Amy say simultaneously, running closer to Wily. High in the air Wily continues his evil speech.

"I was courteous to try and first use my armies to take over, but you have forced my hand! Now I will destroy the old world, and build a new world on top of its ashes; and there is nothing you can do to stop me Zero!" Amy interrupts him and starts yelling back at Wily, her voice squeaking as it reached volumes that it never has before.

"You're insane Wily! Who would even do something like this?! There's no reason; you'd kill so many people for this? You're sick!" Amy clenches her hands into fists and her teeth grit together with rage as she tries to hold back tears, they were so close, but now what could they do?! Neither Amy nor Zero have projectiles to throw at him, and if Zero makes a sudden move, Wily will most certainly click he button, they're trapped.

"Sick?" Wily says in response to Amy's courageous attitude, "I am not sick, sick is not close to describing me…" Wily's eyes burn in a frenzied fury and direct a fiery glare at Amy, sending shutters down her spine. "I AM A SADIST!"

Wily brings the button out to his side and goes to press it in full view of the two heroes. This is him at his purest evil, a madman.

"NOOOOO!" Yells Amy and Zero.

Bang.


	28. Forever and Always

Wily grips his hand in pain as the flash of light passes by him; the remote drops to the floor and shatters into useless parts. All of the robots in the army blink indistinguishably and begin dropping like flies to the rocky mountainside. With no device to give them commands, they are rendered useless to Wily as clank down the mountain, shells with no soul.

Wily looks around furiously for the source, staring down at Amy and Zero for the cause, but finding that their expressions are just as confused as his. Amy and Zero look to each other, too confused for glee, far too gleeful to speak. It is only by looking further into the cabin where Wily can see what had caused it. Wily had thought that flash of light looked familiar far _too_ familiar, it wasn't a bullet, or a flame, it was a _buster shot_. But Zero's buster was regrettably left inside the truck, and if it's not Zero, then….

Rock is lying on the floor, he's raising himself up with one of his shaking arms, and his other arm is outstretched toward the direction of Wily in the form of his buster cannon. His cannon is smoking, indicating that it was used recently. Mega Man's eyes are open halfway, and he is panting heavily, but even so, he still manages to snicker softly.

"Heh he heh… got you again Wily…" Rock smiles up at Wily and sees the pure rage in his eyes; the rage of a defeated man, Rock knows that the battle has been won. He chuckles a kind-hearted laugh, knowing now that his friends and family are safe, for the moment at least, and says a final heroic quip to Wily.

"You see... Evil never wins, and heroes never quit." Rock drops his arm and allows himself to relax.

"NO! This cannot happen, I was so close! SO CLOSE!" GRAHHH! How could I have been beaten again? This plan was flawless, and it was all ruined because of Mega Man and some brat? Curse it all!" Wily sits back down on his motorcycle and prepares to drive off. Zero picks up a piece of debris from the floor and chucks it at Wily, trying to knock him down. It misses and Zero instead tries to jump up and get to him. He reaches up mid-jump and tries to grab hold of the bike, but he swings his arm at it and he misses, falling back down. When he tries again, he sees Wily sliding himself into the portal.

"Dang, he got away." Zero mutters to himself. He hears Amy quick footsteps across the metal floor as she ran over to Rock's side. Amy fell to his side and wraps her arms around him. He offers his hand to her and politely asks for her help to stand. Amy tries, but she is barely able to stand herself, creating a pretty clear problem. It is not until Zero comes over when everyone is able to get to their feet. Rock leans on Zero's shoulder and Amy stands across from both of them, biting her lip. With careful steps, Rock inches closer to Amy, and hugs her softly, whispering comforting words into her ear.

"Thank you Amy." He lets go to see her expression to find that her hands are balled up into fists and her head is hung down, she is trying to hold back tears. Suddenly, all of her emotions unleash at once; she wraps her arms around him and holds on with all of her worth. A surprised Rock hugs her in return, patting her back to calm her. She cries into his shoulder and leans into his body for support, wanting to tell him everything she didn't get a chance to say before.

"Rock! *sobs* I missed you so much! I was so scared! I can't believe I'm seeing you again! *sniff* Rock…. *sniff* I'm so happy right now! I can't believe it! Wahhh!" Amy continues to sob into Rock's shoulder and Rock buries his face in her shoulder. Amy shakes in his arms. Rock feels tears hit his shoulder and he knows that if he could cry, she would feel his. After hearing Amy's kind words, words that indicate to him that goodness exists in all dimensions, Rock returns her words of kindness with a few of his own.

"Amy, you are the bravest person I have ever met, thank you for helping to save me, really. You're one of the best friends anyone can have."

"I love you Rock."

"I love you too Amy."

Rock puts both of his hands on Amy's shoulders and slowly pulls her into viewing distance, looking affectionately into her eyes. Amy's shaking softly, but even through her tears, she looks fondly into his eyes in return, and they both smile tenderly. Zero, deciding that he has been third wheeling for long enough, decides to talk to the helicopters. In full view of the army and news helicopters, Zero gives them a message.

"HEY!" Zero yells to the copters, waving his arms back and forth. He amplifies his volume level and then gives the helicopters time to adjust their microphones.

"Yeah, the robot guy is gone, but we have a grotesquely overweight man in here in desperate need of medical attention! We also got a very extraordinary little girl here who needs medical attention as well, now, my partner and I are going to mind our own business, but we need you guys to do the same, okay? Send help!" Zero goes back into the cabin to check up on the two lovebirds, and when he sees that they are still hugging, he gives them another minute before deciding that there's still stuff to do.

"Ok you two, break it up, they're probably going to send over some hospital people to help Amy any minute now, and we need to get ready." Zero says.

"Ok, well, I'm glad about that, but what are we going to do now?" Rock says.

"Yeah, I mean, what will happen to you two?" Amy responds.

Zero rubs the back of his head and sighs; he then breaks to them the facts.

"Listen, Amy, I know this is going to be hard, but…" Zero sighs once again and points to the portal. "Rock and I have to go back to where we came from."

"What?" Amy says in response. And apparently, Rock is just as new to the idea as Amy; he argues with Zero for making this decision without his say-so, but Zero tries to calm him down.

"Don't I have a say in this Zero? Why do we have to go back?" Rock says defensively.

"Rock, Wily has gone back into our dimension, we need to fight him to keep the world safe; besides, your family is there, and they're probably very worried about you." Zero argues.

"Well, you can fight Wily by yourself, I can stay here, who knows what evil this planet has, they need a hero too Zero." Rock responds, backing away from Zero.

"Rock, they can handle themselves, I know the only reason you don't want to leave is because of Amy, but Rock… our world needs us." Rock can't argue with him, but he just can't bear the thought of leaving her, after so much has happened, he doesn't want to go, and he can't bring himself to make a decision. He shuts his eyes and covers his face with one of hands, gritting his teeth together_. I don't know…_ Rock thinks as Zero just looks at his partner, saddened as well, but aware of the situation at hand. Seeing Rock in so much distress, Amy decides that she has to make the decision for both of them. She holds one of Rock's hands in both of hers, and he removes his other hand from his face to gaze into her beautiful, shiny aqua eyes. He never noticed just how beautiful she was, even with the tell-tale marks of malnutrition, her eyes glimmered brighter to Rock than any star in the sky, her voice so harmonious, and her touch so calming; he doesn't want to leave her.

"Rock, listen to me…I love you Rock, and I always will…" Rock looks at her kindly, his eyes sad, but Amy holds back her tears nonetheless, she's strong now, and she knows this.

"Before, I was willing to accept death; it made me sad thinking that I was weak, that I was powerless to stop it from happening." Amy takes Rock's other hand and holds both of them, standing up a little straighter. "But you gave me a second chance Rock, you gave me the suit to escape, but more important than that, you gave me hope. The hope that I can live for myself again, and even more than that, you gave me something I haven't felt in a long time; love. Because of you Rock, I'm happy again." Amy gently strokes Rock's cheek with her warm hand; he covers it with his hand and looks at her with his eyes, which are no longer filled with sadness, but a loving happiness for Amy. "And now that I can see all that I can accomplish," Amy continues, "how far I can go, I will continue to be happy."

"This world needs me, I need to calm people down, to tell people what went on here, to stop chaos and conspiracy theories, and it's a great feeling to be needed, to be a hero. I am not able to go with you, just like you can't stay here… because your world needs you to be its hero. Rock… you and Zero will always and forever be in my heart. And when you go back, to fight Wily and to be the hero that you always were and always will be, I hope that you'll remember me, and that we will always be great friends." In the distance, they hear the sirens of ambulances and Zero coughs to hurry them along. But before they go, Amy and Rock have a final farewell. Rock hugs her one last time and puts both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Forever and always?" Amy asks. Rock gently kisses her on the forehead and slips his hands down to meet hers.

"Forever and Always." Rock reassures her. He walks over to meet Zero, but halfway to him, Amy stops him.

"Wait!" Amy says, prompting an exasperated sigh from Zero. He taps on a nonexistent watch on his wrist and raps his foot against the ground in impatience.

"Come on guys, the portal is getting smaller. We only have about five minutes. Hurry it along if you please..." Ignoring Zero, Rock turns to see Amy, only to be taken completely by surprise. Amy grabs both of his hands and closes the distance between them, pressing her lips against his with a burning passion; for both Rock and Amy, time moves in slow motion, and for that one moment, the whole atmosphere condenses with the power of their emotions. Amy's eyes are closed and she presses herself into him, Rock's eyes are open, as he was surprised by the sudden token of affection. When they separate from the truly once in a lifetime kiss, Amy blushes and shrugs her shoulders; Rock smiles shyly and bites his lip, unknown to Amy, the gears in his body begin to move rapidly, a robot's version of an accelerated heartbeat. They slowly release hands and Rock goes over to Zero.

"Okay, Zero, I'm ready to go now." Rock says, smiling a goofy smile.

"Alright man," Zero pats Rock on the back, a gesture meant to comfort Rock. "Let's go, your family probably can't wait to see you."

Rock grabs Zero by the waist with one of his arms and tells him to hang on. Zero wraps his arm around Rocks shoulder and Rock activates his rocket boots. As they begin flying toward the portal, Amy waves them goodbye.

Meanwhile, Mai Kate and her camera crew continue to catch the events for national television. The reporter straightens out herself, the pilot gets closer to the laboratory, and Barry the cameraman zooms in with his camera, they capture very clear shots of Rock and Zero flying off toward the direction of the portal.

"This is Mai Kate people of America, and it looks like the mysterious person from earlier is being carried off by another similar looking person of a blue color. Why, he looks like a child! And it appears as if they are waving to someone. Barry; try to get a shot of who he's waving to…" The camera shifts to Amy, who is waving Rock goodbye, smiling a very beautiful and kind-hearted smile.

"It's the mystery girl from earlier! It appears as if she and the two mysterious people know each other, and that they are saying goodbye.

"Goodbye Rock! Goodbye Zero!" Amy yells to the floating heroes.

"Goodbye Amy!" Rock yells.

"Farewell Amy!" Zero yells.

From the inside of the police station, camp counselors from Camp Travis have arrived to escort the three mischievous campers back, but at their behest, the campers and the police convince them to let the kids stay until the news story was over. Joey, Beauty and Mikael all cheer wildly with the police officer, a wonderful ending to a truly one of a kind story. Joey pounds his fist in the air and whistles in admiration, Beauty and Mikael high five each other and fist bump. And suddenly, Beauty plants a quick kiss on Mikael, leaving him stunned, and her laughing.

Back in the laboratory, Rock and Zero are just feet from the shrunken portal. With a loud cry, Amy says the last of what she wants to say.

"I love you guys! And I'll never forget you! Bye! And Good Luck!" Amy shouts to them, using both of her arms to wave to them.

"Bye Amy! I'll never forget you either! I love you!" Rock calls back.

"Ha! I think it's impossible to forget you Amy! Good Luck!" Zero yells also.

Amy lets her arms fall to her side and Rock quickly taps his finger to the side of his head to snap a mental picture of Amy. Click! A permanent reminder of their friendship will always remain within him. He then turns to the portal, reminding him of the family that is waiting for him, his home. _Home…_ Rock thinks.

With a loud sonic boom, he penetrates the portal with Zero at his side, and as soon as he breaks through, the portal shrinks rapidly and closes. An oddly beautiful chiming sound reverberates through the air while halos of light purple appear from the previous location of the portal, creating a cascade of iridescent particles that rain down on the girl and flutter her dress and hair.

Suddenly, Amy remembers something and runs to the middle of the room where Wily had Zero stuck. She looks around and her foot catches a faint *clink* sound. When she picks the small object up, she wipes it clean, revealing the slightly dusty gear that Rock had given her. A reminder of him will always remain with her. She slips its string around her neck and cradles the gear in her hands.

Amy's elegance shines with the beautiful lights and she stares out at the clear blue sky; knowing that from beyond the barrier between the worlds, she has made a truly unforgettable friend.

**It's not over yet; make sure to stick around for the epilogue and the final words I have to say to my loyal readers. Remember, reviews are always appreciated. And thank you for reading Chapter 28 of: Mega Man Otherworldly Adventures!**


	29. Epilogue

While traveling through the portal, Zero tries not to fall, after all, his rocket boots broke earlier, but clinging onto Rock is making him increasingly uncomfortable_. And can anyone tell me what many people ask when they are traveling uncomfortably?_

"Hey Rock?" Zero says.

"Yeah?" Rock responds.

"Are we there yet?" Zero says. Both of them look at each other and Rock bursts out in laughter, making Zero angry.

"Grrr…Hey! It's not funny, if you drop me, I could end up showing up two weeks after you do! Stop laughing!" Suddenly, a bright light begins to pass over them; Rock holds onto Zero tighter and the both of them brace themselves for the unexpected as the white light envelops the portal.

In the Light labs, Dr. Light is performing standard maintenance on Proto Man. Proto Man was at first suspicious of the doctor, but after some experience, he realizes now that even though Dr. Light is not a very sympathetic doctor, that he wouldn't try to improve him if it meant compromising his personality. Now trusting him, he stops by on various occasions to either take a break from his crime fighting, or to celebrate the holidays with his very odd "family". Proto Man stopped by last week to have his broken buster fixed, but after hearing that Rock had disappeared, he felt somewhat obligated to stay and help them cope. Rock might not be a very serious person, but he _is_ his little brother.

As Dr. Light works, he looks up from his "patient" and sees Roll sweeping nervously at an area that she had swept previously. The doctor put down his tools and walks over to her, asking her what is on her mind out of sympathy, even though it didn't take a scientist to figure out that she was still wondering about Rock.

"What's wrong honey?" Dr. Light asks.

"Oohh!" Roll puts aside her broom and hugs Dr. Light. "It's Rock, it's been a month now, and still, we don't know where he is! What if Wily got him? What if he doesn't come back? What if he…"

"What if, there were no more what ifs?" Dr. Light says philosophically as Proto Man rolls his eyes. "Rock is strong Roll, there's nothing to worry about. And besides, he has Zero to protect him if anything were to go wrong. And frankly, we haven't seen much violence from Wily, so maybe they just took some time away." Dr. Light says. Roll stiffens up and looks out of the window, wondering where they could possibly be.

"I don't know Dr. Light, I mean, he didn't tell us or say bye or anything!" Roll says. Dr. Light scratches his beard and then decides to try and stray her mind from the subject.

"How about we watch some T.V to help get your mind off of things?" Dr. Light wheels over the small TV into view and flips it onto the news. On the news is a frazzled male reporter is in the middle of the park as Wily has just appeared in the middle of the park. Wily swipes the microphone from the reporter and Proto Man jumps up from the bench and heads for the door.

"Wait!" Dr. Light says before Proto Man leaves. Dr. Wily says something that not even the genius Doctor Light could predict…

"I am taking a break! Don't try to find me, I **_will_** attack this city. Give me one week, I'm done, I **_freaking_** done, and when I come back, Mega Man is mine! But for now, **_don't_** patronize me." Wily throws the microphone back at the reporter and rides his bike away at tops speed, disappearing in seconds. The disheveled reporter simply stares at the cameraman and after a good ten seconds, he blinks hard and then clears his throat.

"Back to the studio Dave." The reporter says. Proto Man, Roll, and Dr. Light all stare at the screen in disbelief, their jaws dropped. The first one to straighten out is Proto Man, who shuts the door that he left half-open. Proto Man sits back down on the workbench and calls for Dr. Light, who is still standing speechless next to Roll.

"So…" Proto Man says, breaking the awkward silence, "Are you going to finish repairing me Dr. Light?" Dr. Light was startled and then immediately caught himself, walking over to Proto Man.

"Oh yes! Of course! *cough* let's finish this up." Dr. Light picks up his screwdriver and then works on Proto Man's leg, making friendly conversation as he works.

"So, that was an oddity, wasn't it Blues?" Light says to Proto Man.

"I told you, I prefer to be called Proto Man, but yes, that was really peculiar, Wily was gone for a month, and now, he says he's taking a break? What's that all about?" Proto Man says.

"Do you think it has something to do with Rock?" Roll asks while she rolls the TV back into place.

"I don't know Roll," Dr. Light says, "I personally think Wily's always been a little off his nut, but who knows, maybe something actually happened that involved Rock, but we can't know for sure."

After the flash of white overwhelms Zero and Rock, they suddenly realize that they're nose-diving into the surface of their world. They are almost in the exact location where they left, complete with the Light Labs about a block away. Rock tries to scoot up, but his rocket boots are having trouble with the speed. They sputter and stall, so Rock starts to freak out, it would have annoyed Zero too, if he wasn't freaking out as well.

"Rock, what the hell are you doing?! Pull up man! Pull up! We're gonna crash!" Zero yells, despite the fact that Rock was literally six inches from him.

"The boots aren't strong enough; we're not slowing down fast enough! This happened back on the other world too!" Rock yells in response. They try to straighten themselves out midair, but they still are moving too fast for comfort. They are now at the height of the skyscrapers, but that's not going to last very long. Zero frantically grabs onto Rocks shoulders and tries to shake him into doing something.

"Do something or were going to crash!" Zero yells into Rocks face.

"Zero! Calm down or I'm gonna drop you!" Rock yells at Zero to hold on really tight this time because he's going to do something completely stupid and dangerous. Rock charges up his buster shot and then attempts to try something a little differently. He aims the cannon to his left and shoots it, sending them spiraling uncontrollably like helicopter rotors, but it does succeed in slowing their descent by a reasonable margin. While spinning, Zero clenches his jaw and tries to see where they are going to land, but only sees blurs which are the buildings. Rock then steadies enough to activate his boots full throttle.

Proto Man, who had just happened to be looking out the window at the time, suddenly leaps from the bench and tackles Dr. Light to the ground.

"Get down!" Proto Man yells. Roll drops her broom and ducks under a bench as the door is busted open by the two crashing androids. Zero and Rock separate due to the impact and are sent colliding into different ends of the room. Rock ends up colliding into Light's other workbench and Zero ends up slamming into the wall on the right side. Their heads are spinning, but aside from the multiple injuries they sustained from the fighting in the other dimension, they appear pretty much okay. Rock is sitting upside down on the bench and when he tries to get off, he falls over onto the floor, extremely dizzy.

"Whoo! That was a little messy!" Rock says, half laughing. Everyone except Zero, who currently is halfway into a wall, rushes over to Rock's side. They help him up and when he's to his feet, Roll gives him a big hug, followed by some very pressing questions.

"Where were you Rock? You scared me so bad!" Roll says, pouting. Rock chuckles a little bit and rubs the back of his head.

"Long story…" he says. Dr. Light pats Rock on the head and laughs heartily.

"Well, we're all glad to see you back Mega Man, even Proto Man cared about you when you went missing!"

"Really?" Rock asked surprised. He steals a glance to Proto Man who is standing about five feet away, crossing his arms. He gives a quick snicker and a thumbs-up to Rock, without uncrossing his arms. Rock smiled and turned to Doctor Light.

"By the way, I think that I might need some…uhh…maintenance." Rock says, pointing to all of the scratches and dents on his body. This sparks a little wonderment in Dr. Light, but he shrugs it off and decides to play comforting father for once.

"Later my boy, but for now," He spreads his arms out wide and looks to all three of his creations. "Group hug!" He hugs Roll, Rock, and Blues all at once, Roll and Rock were delighted, but Blues was a little on the shy side about it. Nevertheless, he joined in on the group hug as well. From the other side of the room, Zero brushes his shoulders free of dust and looks to the very odd family happily, but at the same time, he feels a little longing. Whispering to himself, Zero begins to make his way out of the labs.

"Well, I guess my work here is done." As Zero takes his first step out of the door, he is stopped by a hand clings onto his own; he turns to see Rock's kind eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rock asked Zero lightheartedly.

"Well…I just- I mean, well, the mission _is_ over and, uh…I don't want to- intrude or anything… I- should leave you to, you know, be with your family, I mean…" Zero says nervously; Rock turns Zero around and gives him a heartfelt hug.

"Zero, like it or not, you are part of the family; anybody who cares _so_ much about me to cross a whole _dimension_ is a brother in my book. Thank you for helping me Zero." Everyone came over to Rock, and due to plenty of Rock's playful coaxing, everybody, including Zero, joined in a family group hug. On the outside, Zero has a reluctant smile and is patting Rock's back; but on the inside, the lonesome hero finally feels like he belongs, he has a family.

Meanwhile, as Rock reunited with his family, the government had arranged for Amy and her heroic friends to be awarded with medals for their exceptional bravery and contribution to taking down a major criminal act. Faulder, who was surprisingly still alive when the medics came, had all of his assets frozen and was sentenced to 50 years in prison.

All of the girls under Faulder's captivity were treated for injuries and malnutrition; but thankfully, there were no deaths and after they all get examined by the doctors. Some of the girls suffer from PTSD and need counseling, but other than that, they are all physically treated and recover eventually. The police came and took pictures of some of the girls who said they were taken from their families, and then ran the pictures of them through the missing person's database. Slowly, dozens of very relieved parents came forward and claimed their children, reuniting the previously broken families.

The aftermath of the battle atop the mountain was littered with people spouting government conspiracy theories and allegations of alien attacks; just as Amy was expecting. The government reached out to Amy to make a speech to calm the tension, Amy agreed in exchange for publicity on her orphanage, so the government would promote the adoption of hundreds of kids left without families, including her. After dozens of interviews with the press, couples lined up to adopt Amy, and eventually, she settled with a nice Californian couple, Travis and Anne Margery. Amy had a family to call her own, and she eventually wrote a book on her adventures, simply titled: "Rock."

After publicity died down, she was enrolled in Valley High School at the age of 15, and every summer she went to Camp Travis, reuniting with her old friends, the ones who met her in the most peculiar of ways. After the official release of her book, Amy was asked to a public interview with reporters, book-lovers, and historians. Amy sat behind a desk and had multiple guards making sure none of the reporters got too restless. She sat in a beautiful light blue dress, adorned with a teal ribbon in her hair and a jade bracelet that matches her superb heels. Her outfit totally contrasts with the almost unnoticeable gray string that led into the top of her dress. Though she had some light discoloration on her arms, she was no longer horribly thin and emaciated like she had been before. Her cheeks were pink and full, her skin was soft and full of life, and her hair was lush and strong, her body recovered, she has gotten stronger.

One historian, remembering the events of the Pelé Robot Scare (what Wily's threat came to be known as), asks Amy about the events of that day, asking her three questions.

"Miss Margery, how did you come to know this "Rock" character?" The historian asks; trivial enough, Amy jokingly notes how he must have not read the book; this gains laughter from the crowd. He laughs too, but his next question strikes her by surprise.

"Right, now Miss Margery…"

"Please, call me Amy." Amy interrupts.

"Ok, Amy. Are you aware that today is the anniversary of the Pelé Robot Scare?" Amy had to pause for a moment, she had totally lost track of the year, _One year ago… _Amy thought, _Was it really only one year? So much had happened… _The historian had interrupted her train of thought.

"Amy?" The historian asks, worried. Waking up from her mini-trance, Amy apologizes and informs the historian that she had completely forgotten about the anniversary, she gains a swift wave of understanding from him.

"Heh, whoops, I guess so much has happened in the last year, I kinda forgot."

"It's quite alright Miss." He jots down his notes in a small faded brown notebook and looks up at Amy to note her facial features, recording her emotion. Amy grew nervous and looked to her parents, they reassured her that they were there to support her, determined, she turns to face the historian once again.

And finally, he asks his last question.

"Now, last question, what do you remember about Rock?" Everyone in the room was silent, but Amy paid no mind. She started to speak, but before she did, she pulls on the grey string leading into her dress, and at the end was a small, notably irrelevant-looking gear. She holds the gear in her lap and awes at it; not taking her eyes from it, she speaks her answer.

"Well, he was my best friend when I was going through possibly the darkest time of my life." Amy began, the historian began to take notes, but as she spoke more, he became increasingly fascinated by Amy's clarity.

"Let's just say that he's the reason I'm here today. He was my friend when I thought that I was less than a nobody. He also helped me see that I wasn't a nobody, that I had the potential to be something more, a hero." Amy looks on at the crowd and continues speaking. "He saved my life, and with the help from my other great friend, an awesome dude named Zero, We ended up saving his. He's nice, funny, a little bashful, and so very heroic."

Amy softly closes her hand over the gear she held and stands up in her chair. The crowd stirs a little but they remain silent, Amy still has something to say.

"So now, I have a question for you…" Amy says, looking at the historian with her truly unforgettable eyes, the ones that have experienced a truly otherworldly adventure.

"How can I forget?"

**Thank you all so much for reading! If you liked it, share it with your friends, or acquaintances, on Facebook, Twitter, or even Tumblr.**

**Message: Anything relating to persons living or late is purely coincidental; anything relating to events real or fictitious is purely coincidental as well.**

**I would like to thank the following sources for their contribution to the project:**

**My dad, for fighting for the country, bringing me into this world, giving me a house over my head, food on my plate, a computer to write, and above all, love. I love you!**

**Capcom and associates, all credit goes to Capcom and their associates for the characters accompanying with the Mega Man franchise. Please support the official merchandise.**

**My Uncle Randall and Aunt Ellie, for being some of the first readers to see this while it was still being written, and for listening to a bunch of my random stories.**

**Newgrounds, a community that first started me into submitting my talents online.**

**Coach Mike and my fellow throwers, for allowing me to be part of their awesome team.**

**My sister, who teaches me the importance of speaking your mind.**

**My brother, who offers ideas to contribute to some other projects.**

**My mom, for bringing me into this world, I'm your little sunshine. Good Luck out there!**

**My dog Rusle, for making sure I don't sleep until noon.**

**Fanfiction, for allowing me to post my ideas and talents.**

******Quadredurudoubleslash2 and Xajenn8 for following this story first.**

**And you… thanks for reading!**

**Writing this was a very ambitious, yet fun journey. I am glad to have my idea published; it started out as just a simple and unclear dream (not like a goal, like an ****_actual _****dream), but it took shape and evolved into a story like this. Well, thank you all for reading, and I will most likely have more projects in the future, so if you liked this, make sure to check up on other stuff I might be doing. Till then, Farewell!**


End file.
